Judgment Day
by Lily1986
Summary: Sequel to TBOTE. Clark is gone, Oliver's team welcomes a new member and Lois struggles to move on. All this while Zod is still out there. Final part to the trilogy. Rating set high to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: This story will jump back and forth between the past and the present. The past will always be in italics, so as not to get confusing. Read and review and enjoy!

Chapter 1

_February 1, 2009 _

_Eyes fluttered open and searched their surroundings. The body lying on the bed tried to move, but couldn't. He was completely paralyzed from the neck down. He turned his face toward the door of the room and tried to scream, but his throat was too dry. He wanted to move. He wanted to get out of there. He wasn't home, he could feel it. Fear suddenly overtook his body and began thrashing his head from side to side. _

"_Cэр?"_

_He looked to the door again saw a nurse. _

"_Wa-water…"_

_He couldn't recognize his own voice. It seemed foreign to him. _

_The nurse nodded. She seemed to understand his request, because immediately she'd brought a glass to his lips. _

"_Whe-where am I", he said slowly._

"_Dikson, Russia", she said._

"_Do you speak English", he asked._

"_Yes", she smiled._

_He nodded gratefully. "How did I get here?"_

"_You don't remember", she asked, "Some fishermen found you offshore. You had hyperthermia. One more night and you might not have survived."_

"_My legs", he asked, "My arms. What happened?"_

"_I'll get the doctor", she said smiling softly, "Mr-"_

"_Luthor", he laid his head back on the pillow, "Lex Luthor."_

~*~

She woke up screaming. She'd dreamed it again. The same dream she had the last couple of nights. The one that felt so real.

The light turned on and she squinted her vision to see Martha standing in her doorway.

"Oh Lois", she said softly and walked over to the bed in the center of the room.

She bit her lip. "It happened again."

"Oh sweetheart", Martha said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the young woman in for a hug, "It was just a dream…"

Lois hugged her tightly.

"It feels so real, Mrs. Kent", she said softly.

Martha pulled back and touched her cheek lovingly. "Honey, we just buried him two days ago. No one expects you to move on so soon."

Lois nodded and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"How do you do it", she asked.

"Do what", Martha smiled softly.

"Be strong", Lois asked, "You're the strongest person I know…"

"Clark had a lot to do with that", she nodded, "After Jonathan…"

Lois nodded understanding.

"I understand", she said holding her knees closer to her body.

"After Jonathan passed", Martha continued, "I had to be stronger, for Clark… for you… but mostly for me."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent", Lois said shaking her head.

"For what", she asked smiling, "You didn't do anything…."

"Exactly", Lois said lowering his gaze from Martha's eyes.

~*~

Oliver sat in the dark on his couch leaning forward with his hands folded in front of him. A light came on and he sat up looking around.

"I thought hanging around in the dark was my thing…"

He smirked and stood up.

"What are you doing here", he asked.

"Bart called me…"

"You didn't have to come", Oliver said.

"He told me what happened, with your friend… I want to help."

"No offense", Oliver said folding his arms in front of his chest, "But I thought you weren't a team player…"

"I'm not, not usually anyway, but you need my help. I may not have known him… but Clark sounded like a real hero."

"He was", Oliver nodded, "He saved us all."

"So, what do you say… for ol' time's sake."

Oliver smiled and extended his arm, shaking his friend's hand.

"Welcome to the team, Bruce."

~*~

_February 1, 2009_

"_Mr. Luthor, you've suffered massive injuries to your spinal cord", Dr. Murphy was saying, "The nerves in your major joints have been destroyed. You may never walk again, sir."_

_Lex sat in his wheelchair overlooking the mountains outside his window._

"_My father would never accept that", he said, "He once put me through a life threatening surgery to avoid this. Luthors aren't cripples, Dr. Murphy, I will walk again."_

_Dr. Murphy nodded._

"_We can go back to the States within the week", he said softly, "We'll get you the best doctors Lex." _

_He nodded. _

"_It'll be nice to be back."_

~*~

"Good morning, Bright Eyes."

She grinned happily and leaned in to kiss him.

"Good morning", she smiled.

"I made breakfast", he said pushing back a strand of her hair, "I thought we'd go out to the farm later after we eat… you know to see Lois and Senator Kent."

Chloe nodded.

"That's a great idea", she said kissing him softly, "I better get up then."

She threw her covers off her and stood up from the bed. Jimmy watched her shuffle around their room. It'd only been a couple of days since he'd come back to the apartment, and things may have been moving fast, but it didn't matter. The last time he'd been this happy was on his wedding day a year ago and he wasn't ready to give it up.

He won't let her slip through his fingers again.

"Jimmy?"

He looked up and smiled.

"Breakfast", she smiled.

"Right", he said getting off the bed and walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, "I love you."

"I love you too", she said looking up at him, "Something wrong?"

"No, for the first time in a long time, everything's right", he smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

~*~

Lois walked down the stairs to the kitchen and found Shelby waiting for her at the foot of the staircase.

"Hey boy", she said bending down to pet the dog.

"Lois", Martha called from the kitchen, "You've got visitors…"

Lois rounded the corner with the dog in tow and smiled softly.

"Hey Chlo", she said nodding, "Jimmy…"

"Hey, we thought we'd hit the town today", Chloe smiled.

"It's Smallville, how much hitting can we possibly do", Lois said sarcastically.

"Lois", Martha said reprimanding her tone.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent", Lois said opening and closing cupboard roughly, "I'm sorry if I just don't feel like pretending that nothing is wrong…"

She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"Lois, we're not trying-"

"You can go on pretending he's not dead, but I can't", she said closing another cabinet, "And where is the damn coffee."

She stopped searching and leaned against the counter. The other three people in the room watched her as she let a sob escape and trembled. Shelby strutted up to her rubbing against her leg. She leaned away from the counter and wrapped her arms around herself. She turned around and let the tears fall down her face.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here", she said tearfully.

Chloe walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Lois", she whispered hugging her tightly, "I'm so sorry."

~*~

"So, you mean to tell me that Lex Luthor is now this kryptonian warrior named Zod", Bruce was saying, "Who escaped the Phantom Zone and unleashed Doomsday on Clark Kent, who is also from Krypton."

Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, that's the gist of it", he said smirking.

"Well, now I see what attracted you to this town", Bruce smirked.

"Trust me, it wasn't Kryptonian", Oliver laughed.

"I see", Bruce nodded, "So the team… when are they going to show up?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist Batboy", AC smirked walking into the room, "We're all here and accounted for."

"Hey, Ariel, so nice of you to show up", Bruce said sarcastically.

"Better to be a hot mermaid than a rodent, Bats", AC said in retaliation.

"Guys", Oliver said stopping their banter, "Are you finished?"

"He started it", Bruce mumbled.

"And I'm finishing it", Oliver said, "You guys act like kids…."

"Guys", Dinah asked from across the room eliciting a glare from Oliver.

"So Zod", Oliver said, "There has been no sign of him in two days. Where do we look?"

"As far as we know, he could be anywhere on the globe", Bart said, "I ran it a few times… there's no sign of him anywhere."

"Why is it can be anywhere around the globe again", Bruce asked.

"Kryptonians have super speed", John said from across the room, "They get their powers from the yellow sun."

"Nice energy source", Bruce nodded.

"So how do we find him?"

"Well, he has to know Clark's dead right", Dinah asked.

Everyone in the room lowered their gazes, except Bruce.

"Sorry", Dinah apologized.

"Right", Bruce answered anyway.

"As far as we know", Dinah continued, "He doesn't know Lois is…. Fixed…."

"Fixed", Bruce asked.

"She was possessed by Zod's wife", Dinah said, "Not too much different from her daily self though."

"Dinah", Oliver groaned.

"What", she shrugged smiling.

"So we use her as bait then", Bruce nodded.

"No way", Oliver said shaking his head.

"What do you mean no", Bruce asked, "I'm not exactly seeing any other option unless you want to wear a dress and a wig to draw him out…"

"We can't risk her safety for the sake of the mission", Oliver said, "That is not an option."

"How about letting her decide for herself…"

They all turned to the door to find Lois standing there with her arms crossed.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: There will be a bit of a pause inbetween updates. Hopefully not too long, just not as quick as you all are used to. Sorry about that, but I'm starting the Summer Camp Monday and I'm still taking my classes online. Plus I'm trying to get my Summer reading out of the way for my college transfer applications, so yeah. I be busy, yo. LOL. But I have not forgotten you. I want quality over quanity so please be patient, and don't give up on us... Thank you. As always, read and review. =] Enjoy!

Chapter 2

February 5, 2009

"_Mr. Luthor", Dr. Murphy was saying, "I'm not sure why this is necessary. We don't need that suit. It won't accomplish anything."_

"_That suit, Doctor", he sneered, "Is the only way I'll ever walk again. Now who else had access to Dr. Ghroll's lab?"_

"_Tess Mercer", Dr. Murphy sighed, "But Mr. Luthor, she doesn't have the suit."_

"_Then who does", he asked evilly._

"_Lana Lang, sir."_

"_Lana?"_

"_Yes, sir", Dr. Murphy said, "It seems Miss Lang and Dr. Ghroll were on speaking terms, even long after she'd left Smallville. She's known of the suit for quite a while, sir."_

"_The suit is created to absorb meteor rock, isn't it, Doctor?"_

"_Yes, but it won't make her any weaker…"_

"_Maybe not", Lex said, "But it certainly won't make her stronger. Plant the bomb on top of the Daily Planet."_

"_Yes sir", Dr. Murphy nodded, "Right away sir…"_

"_And Dr. Murphy", Lex called him back, "We're going to need one of those models we created in Reeves Dam… if there are any left."_

"_There's one model left sir", Dr. Murphy nodded, "We just need meteor rock to revive it."_

"_Then do it", Lex sneered._

~*~

"So you're planning an attack", she asked.

"Lois", Oliver said walking up to her, "You shouldn't be here right now… Clark wouldn't want you to be a part of this…"

"Clark isn't here right now, Ollie", Lois glared, "And if I'm the only one who can draw out that psycho who brought that monster to us… then so be it."

Oliver looked at her and sighed.

"What do I do", she asked nodding.

"Lois-"

"Um, Miss Lane is it", Bruce walked up to her and extended his hand, "I'm Bruce Wayne, a friend of Oliver's…"

She shook his hand slowly.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise", he said smiling.

Oliver cleared his throat and glared at him.

Bruce smirked.

"So what's the plan, boys", she smiled at Dinah, "and girl?"

Dinah glared at her.

"There is no plan", Oliver was saying, "You're not going out there."

Lois smirked at him.

"I'm sorry, have you forgotten who you are talking to", she asked sarcastically.

"No, I remember very well, thank you", he retorted, "And that's why you're not going."

"Oliver, you're not my father", she said crossing her arms, "I don't need your permission."

"Lois, you're being stubborn."

"And you're being", she clenched her teeth in anger, "Pig headed?"

"Now you're calling me a pig?"

"If the snout fits", she shrugged.

"You're unbelievable", he glared, "I'm trying to protect you…"

"I don't remember asking for your protection…"

"You didn't", he yelled in anger, "But Clark did and damn it Lois I'm keeping my promise to him!"

She opened her mouth to say something, and closed it quickly. She bit her lip sadly. She reached her arms and drew him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her upper torso and leaned into her shoulder.

"You're a good friend, Ollie", she whispered into his ear before pulling away and looking up smiling at him, "But I'm still doing this."

~*~

_February 5, 2009_

_Lex watched them on the screen as they said their goodbyes with just one look. The star crossed lovers, doomed from the start, Clark Kent and Lana Lang. He watched as she absorbed all that kryptonite, hoping for the first in all the time he'd known her, that the meteor rock would kill her in the suit. If he couldn't have her, no one could, and especially not Clark Kent._

"_No", he said lowly, "No…"_

_But she wasn't dead. She was still alive. She still had his suit and the only lifeline he had left. He picked up his phone nearby, and dialed Dr. Murphy._

"_Set up the trace", he said quickly, "Make sure they find the truck. If the meteor rock doesn't kill her, the blast will."_

"_Sir", Dr. Murphy asked, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, Dr. Murphy", Lex said angrily, "One way or another Clark Kent will live without Lana Lang."_

~*~

Lois folded her arms across her chest while sitting at round table, surrounded by Oliver's team. He'd been talking for what felt like hours, and she'd drowned him out almost ten minutes ago. Every now and again, Bart would kick her leg, to let her know Oliver was looking directly at her. So she'd smile and nod and he'd keep going.

Bart had just kicked her leg, but Oliver wasn't just looking at her anymore. Now he was actually asking something.

_Should have made up a different code for that one_, she thought.

"Um", she said, "yes."

"Yes what", Oliver asked.

"Yes, do it", she asked.

"Lois, I didn't ask you a question."

"Oh then why are you staring at me", she asked.

"I was telling you where we're going to be posted when you go into that lab", he said, "Are you even listening?"

"Um, yes", she grinned and he rolled his eyes.

Everyone else laughed and she smiled.

"Oliver, relax", she said, "I trust you guys. I know I'll be okay."

"I know that", he mumbled, "I just can't let anything happen to you…"

"You're not my guardian", she said softly standing up and walking up to him, "I appreciate it but you can't protect me forever."

"I can try", he said leaning forward on the table.

"And that's all he and I could ever ask of you", she smiled, "That you try."

"Lois, I just", he said, "It's the last thing he asked of me… and the one thing I'd rather not screw up."

"You know how many things, Smallville, asked from me before he died", she asked, "Do you even know how he thought I felt about him? I may not remember Ollie, but you told me what that witch did. And just knowing that he died believing that, well… do you know how that feels?"

"No", he whispered.

"Exactly", she said, "So believe me when I say, I have to do this. I've got to stop Zod. I've got to somehow fix it."

"Lois…", he asked, "What are you saying?"

"Nothing", she smiled, "Now… where are you going to be posted when I go in?"

~*~

She sat in the loft staring at the picture frame in her hand. It was a picture of her and Clark, the night of Chloe's wedding. Right after the ceremony, the photographer had asked for a picture of the best man and maid of honor. She'd rolled her eyes at the cliché then, but now frowned realizing it was the last photo she and Clark had ever taken together.

She bit her lip as she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"I know you're mad", she whispered smiling slightly, "wherever you are. You are seriously pissed. I know it. But I have to do this. I can't let Zod or Lex, whoever he is, not pay for what he did to us. I miss you… I never thought I'd say this to you. But I do, Clark, I miss you so much."

She placed the frame on the desk in front of her and stared at his smiling face looking back at her.

"_What if my soul-mate comes along and I'm too blind to see it."_

"_I don't know Smallville, I think, that when the right girl walks into your life… you'll know."_

She smiled sadly.

That conversation could have easily been for her benefit too. He had been right in front of her the whole time. He'd been rescuing her since the moment she'd arrived in Smallville. He had _saved_ her. He was the only one, she'd ever let see her vulnerability. He was her best friend. He was also her soul-mate.

What did that mean for her? Was she now destined to be alone forever? What was she supposed to do now? Settle down because it's what she _had _to do, regardless if it wasn't with the one person she wanted to do it with.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Chloe", she said nodding toward the picture, "Just thinking…"

Chloe nodded and smiled sitting next to her cousin on the couch, noticing for the first time the picture Lois was looking at.

"I remember that day", she said grinning.

"You should", Lois rolled her eyes smiling, "It was your wedding day."

"I guess what I meant was, I remember when this picture was taken…"

"It wasn't that memorable", Lois shook her head, "Photographer wanted a photop so we posed for one."

Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, except you didn't make it easy on the poor guy", she said laughing.

"What do you want me to say", Lois laughed, "Jimmy hired an amateur."

"I was talking about Clark", Chloe smiled.

"_Hey can I get a picture of the best man and the maid of honor", the photographer asked smiling, "its tradition."_

_Chloe and Jimmy were dancing in center of the dance floor with other guests and Lois smiled seeing everything was still going smooth._

"_What about the couple, Spielberg", she asked, "You're supposed to be filming them not the extras…"_

"_Chloe and Jimmy sent me to take it", the young photographer shrugged, "Do you really want to be the one the puts a frown on the faces of the happy couple because you refused their only request?"_

_He smirked and she glared._

"_Come on Lois, how bad can it be", Clark smiled from his position next to her._

"_Don't patronize me, Smallville, taking a picture with you is like", she tried finding the words and smiled, "Charity…."_

"_Charity", he asked._

"_Sure, I'm the second most beautiful girl in the room", she shrugged, "and if other girls here see me taking a picture with you, they flock over here like wild geese to try and dance with you."_

"_Well, it wouldn't matter because I don't want to dance with any of them", he smiled at her shrugging._

_She looked at him in the eyes and saw the mischief there._

"_Don't even think about it, Kent", she warned._

"_I wouldn't dream of it, Lane", he grinned at her with his boyish grin. The one that turned her knees into jelly lately without warning and so she smiled to cover that up._

_He held out his hand and she stared at it. She rolled her eyes and took it. She slipped forward when he pulled her tightly against his body. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine._

"_Smile."_

_And so she did._

And now, over a year later, she and her cousin were staring at that very picture.

"I think he gave me a much harder time than I gave him", she groaned.

"I remember that too", Chloe said smiling brightly.

"Chlo", Lois said leaning her head on Chloe's shoulder, "Does it ever get easier?"

"I don't think so", Chloe said honestly, "Lois, I wish I could take this pain away from you. I'd bear it in a heartbeat."

Lois smiled. "I know you would. But I wouldn't wish this upon anyone."

Chloe smiled.

"Well, I came up here for a reason", Chloe said, "To ask you something…?"

Lois sat up straight. "What is it?"

"Well, Jimmy and I have been talking and he's moving back to the Talon", Chloe said quickly.

"And you wanted my permission", Lois nodded.

"Well, you've been staying there and here", Chloe nodded, "I wanted to make sure it was okay."

"I've been meaning to talk to you too."

"Why?"

"Mrs. Kent offered me a room here", she said slowly, "And I took her up on her offer. I'm moving to the Kent Farm… permanently."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: I'm sorry, I completely missed last Friday's update. I didn't get home til really late and passed out as soon as I did. Plus I'm working full time in the Summer. So Friday updates are going to be tricky.... but please be patient. I would have posted this Saturday, but I've been sick all weekend and writing didn't come easy.... Much less editing which is so tedious for me... so I apologize in advance if this has any mishaps.... As always read and review. And if you're good to me, and I really hope you are cause I'm sick :0( lol, I'll do a double update and update this Friday again.

Chapter 3

"And that's the last of it", Jimmy said unloading the box off the truck Mrs. Kent had lent him.

"Thank", Lois smiled. She turned to Chloe and pulled her in for a hug.

"This just seems so final", Chloe said softly.

"It's not", she smiled, "I'm just living at the farm… kind of like I did when I first got to town."

Chloe nodded.

"If you need anything", Chloe said.

"I know", Lois smiled, "You guys better get home…"

"Okay", Chloe said hugging her tightly again.

"Chloe", Lois strained, "Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry", Chloe said letting go, "Sorry…"

"Come on, Bright Eyes", Jimmy said laying his arm around her shoulders, "It's not like she's moving to Guam…"

"I know, it's just the first time since we moved in together that we don't actually live together…"

"This is how it should have always been", Lois smiled, "You and Jimmy at the Talon and me… moved out."

Chloe nodded and walked toward her car waiting for Jimmy by the passenger side.

Lois watched her sadly and turned back to her cousin in law.

"So", she smirked, "Don't tell me you're going to get all sentimental on me too…"

He pulled her in for tight hug.

"You're not alone, Lois", he said softly in her ear, "Don't pretend that you are…"

She pulled away from and nodded her thanks.

"If you need anything, call us", he said, "And take care of yourself…"

"I will", she nodded, "Bye Jimmy…"

He nodded and walked toward Chloe's car, opening the car side and stepping in. Lois watched the car pull out of the Kent driveway and waved at them from her spot in front of the house.

"Lois?"

She turned and smiled at Martha Kent.

"Come in, honey, it's freezing out", she waved the young girl in.

Lois smiled and nodded picking up her last bag and box following her inside.

~*~

"_Lois?"_

"_Clark?"_

_She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close._

"_I thought you were dead", she muttered, "I thought-"_

_He pulled her in and kissed her softly._

"_I missed you", she mumbled against his lips, "I miss you every day…"_

"_I know", he said putting his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry…"_

"_I know you are", she said, "I knew it that day…"_

"_I need you to let me go, Lois", he said sadly rubbing her cheek, "I need you to move on…"_

"_I can't", she said sadly, "Clark, I-"_

"_I know", he nodded, "And I love you too… but I need you to move on… You can't stay here like this…"_

"_How am I supposed to live without you", she said with tears falling down her face, "I don't know how…"_

"_Yes you do", he smiled and kissed her again, "I love you, Lois; I've always loved you…"_

_She nodded._

"_I love you too, Clark…"_

_He let her go then and walked away from her._

"_No!"_

_She reached out for him and screamed again._

"_No! Don't leave me!"_

"CLARK!"

She sat up in bed sweating again.

"Lois", Martha was at her side trying to calm her down, "Lois… relax honey, it was just a dream…"

Lois hugged her tightly.

"Was it the same dream", Martha asked and felt her nod, "Honey, maybe we can see someone… get something to help you sleep at night…"

"A shrink", Lois asked.

"Not if you don't want to", Martha said quickly, "You just haven't been sleeping well since it happened over a week ago… I'm worried…"

Lois nodded.

"Okay", she agreed, "Okay…"

Martha smiled sadly.

"Come on", she said pulling Lois out of bed, "Let's try some tea and see if that works…"

Lois nodded and let herself be dragged to the kitchen.

~*~

_May 17, 2009_

"_Well, Mr. Luthor, congratulations, you've officially been buried."_

"_I wonder Doctor", Lex smirked, "How many funerals can a man have before the world stops believing he's actually dead…"_

_Dr. Murphy lowered his gaze._

"_We are looking for the orb, sir", Dr. Murphy said, "But Miss Mercer had it hidden. Seems she may not believe you are actually dead."_

"_How so", Lex asked wheeling himself in front of Dr. Murphy._

"_She knew of the cloning projects you researched in Reeves Dam… She knew not every specimen was destroyed. My guess is she's being precautious…"_

"_Hmm… Kill her", Lex shrugged, "I don't want the world to catch on to her psychosis."_

"_That may prove to be difficult sir", Dr. Murphy said, "She's disappeared."_

"_Disappeared", Lex asked, "But you were in fact keeping a close detail on her, were you not?"_

"_Yes sir", Dr. Murphy nodded, "And the last we heard of her, she was in a meeting with Oliver Queen."_

"_Oliver", Lex asked, "Now that I didn't see coming… I mean, I knew they had a thing… But I thought he'd written her off… Find out where he has her…"_

"_Yes sir", Dr. Murphy said._

"_And Doctor", Lex said, "Find the orb… or don't come back…"_

"_Yes sir."_

~*~

Lois walked into the planet and sat down quietly at her desk. She leaned forward and sighed. Jimmy walked up to her with her mug of coffee.

"Hey", he said, "Still not sleeping good?"

"No", she said softly.

"Well, news from the Chief", he said, "There's a new hire…"

"New hire", Lois asked, "What?"

"A John Corben", Jimmy said, "I don't know him… Chief just wanted me to give you a head's up before the proper introduction…"

"Proper introduction?"

"Lois", Jimmy smiled, "He's your new partner…"

"What?"

"Lois", Jimmy warned, "Be nice…"

She glared at him.

"I'm going to need more than a cup of coffee to be nice to this newbie", she groaned.

Jimmy put a bear claw in front of her.

"Extra glaze", he smiled, "Now will you be nice."

"Fine", she smiled sweetly and took a bite of her bear claw.

"Good", Jimmy nodded, "He's in the Chief's office… so saddle up buckaroo…"

"He's here", Lois asked, "Now?"

"Yeah, has been here actually", Jimmy nodded, "Chief already filled him in about Clark and how you're taking it… so I'm sure he understands…"

"Great", Lois mumbled, "I get a pity party…"

"Come on", Jimmy said pulling her toward the office.

"Jimmy, I'll pay you twenty bucks to get me out of this meeting", she said and he snorted, "Fine! Fifty!"

He stopped considering it.

"I would but the Chief paid a hundred to make sure you didn't duck out, so sorry", he smirked turned her around and pushed her into the office, slamming the door behind her.

"And you call yourself family", she muttered under her breath.

"Lois", Perry smiled, "So nice of you to join us…"

Lois smiled and walked toward the desk thinking of a hundred different ways to hurt Jimmy Olsen.

"Hey Chief", she smiled brightly.

"How you holding up", he asked.

"Better", she admitted, "Jimmy said you wanted to see me…"

"I did", Perry smiled, "Lois Lane, meet John Corben. Newest reporter for the Daily Planet."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Corben", she said extending her hand.

He took it and kissed the back of it softly.

"The pleasure is all mine."

"Now that you've met", Perry said, "Lois, John here is from the Daily News and he needs someone to show him the ropes. That's where you come in…"

"Okay", she nodded, "Will you be working on sports with Steve."

John smirked.

"Why", he asked, "Do I look like a Sports Announcer?"

"Um", she blushed, "No…"

He smiled.

"It's okay, Miss Lane", he smiled, "I get that a lot."

"Oh", she smiled embarrassed, "So what section are you starting in…?"

"The City Beat", Perry said slowly.

She nodded. Of course she knew. He was there to take Clark's vacant seat.

"Okay, Chief", she nodded, "It's okay… really…"

"Miss Lane", John said slowly, "Mr. White has already informed me of your late partner. I don't plan on taking his place… just his seat."

She nodded.

"I know", she said, "Well, Mr. Corben…"

"Please, call me John."

"John", she corrected, "Let me show you around the bullpen."

He nodded and followed her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: As promised a DOUBLE update this week... Happy 4th of July to all the readers in the States!!! Stay safe and God bless!!!!! Read... enjoy... and review! And I think this is the chapter you've all been hoping for.... or at least asking me for....

Chapter 4

"We've got him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah amigo", Bart sighed, "It's him… it has to be…"

"Okay", Oliver nodded, "I'll get the helipad ready, and we're leaving now."

"Shouldn't we tell-"

"No", he cut him off, "We can't tell her anything, Bart, not until we have confirmation."

Bart nodded understanding.

"Alright, I'm with you, Queen", he said, "Let's go."

Oliver nodded.

~*~

"And where are you from John", she asked sitting at a café about two blocks from the Planet.

"I'm from Vancouver", he smiled, "I moved to Metropolis to pursue journalism… got a job at the Daily News, worked there for two years and when I heard the Planet was looking for a new correspondent I thought I'd take a shot and here I am, sitting across the most beautiful woman in the city…"

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"What about you Lois", he asked, "You from around here?"

"No", she shook her head, "I'm from all over. My dad's a general… I was usually hauled around the world like a piece of spare luggage…"

"Sounds lonely", he said, "How'd you wind up in Kansas…"

"It's a funny story", she smiled, "About five years ago, I thought my cousin had been murdered… so I came to a small town called Smallville, if you can believe it, to find justice for her… what I found was an amnesiac farm boy in the middle of a corn field and my cousin alive… so I guess you can say I just never left…"

"This farm boy", John smirked, "Ex boyfriend?"

"God no", she shook her head quickly, "No… he's just… he was my best friend…"

"Oh God, I'm sorry", John apologized, "I didn't know-"

"It's okay", she shook her head, "You couldn't have… Farm boys don't become metropolitan newsmen usually…. No, Clark was special... in a hero kind of way…"

"You miss him, don't you", he asked.

"Yeah, he was my best friend", she shrugged, "But I've got to let him go…"

John nodded.

"So, what about you", she asked, "Any girlfriends back home?"

He smiled and laughed softly. "No, not anymore, it's kind of hard to keep up long distance relationships…"

"I know what you mean", she nodded.

"So, Lois", he asked, "Are you free tonight?"

She bit her lip.

"Actually, I'm-"

A loud explosion caused her to look up. She saw the building they were sitting outside of suddenly caught fire. She looked overhead and saw the building collapsing, and debris falling all around her. Crowds were running all around her searching for safety. She was frozen in place. She couldn't move. A large piece of debris was coming straight for her and her eyes widened. She felt herself get tackled out of the way and looked up as the debris fell next to her, to John's concerned face peering down at her.

"You okay", he half asked, half screamed over the loud sirens and screams of bystanders.

"Yea", she choked and nodded, "Yeah…"

He got up and helped her up.

"Come on, let's move", he said leading her across the street.

She watched the building ablaze and searched for him, before realizing he wasn't coming. He couldn't save them. Not this time.

~*~

"How's that bump?"

She looked up from her lap and smiled taking the ice pack from him.

"It looks a lot worse than what it really is", she said, "Really, I'm fine…"

John nodded and sat down next to her, pushing her hair out of the way to take a look. He whistled.

"That looks pretty bad to me", he said smiling at her.

She smiled.

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse", she said, "I'm lucky you were there…"

"So", he said, "Since I saved you and all maybe you can answer my question before all hell broke loose."

"I knew you had an ulterior motive for saving me", she smiled mockingly.

"Me", he feigned innocence, "Nah… So what will it be Miss Lane… Will you do me the honor of joining me for dinner?"

"Since you did save my life", she shrugged, "I guess it's only fair…"

"So, is that a yes", he asked smiling.

"Yes", she smiled, "I'll have dinner with you."

~*~

He sat at his desk. Somehow Kal-El had removed Faora's spirit from that of Lois Lane's body. It didn't matter. It could be done again. He could open a new portal and rule with his wife, his queen by his side.

He would rule New Krypton here on Earth. And no one could stop him, especially now that Kal-El was dead.

It had been days since there was any sign of the other Kryptonian. He was sure of it.

"General Zod…"

He looked at one of the security guards who were working for him.

"I want you to bring her to me", Zod said, "Alive…"

~*~

Martha watched Lois get ready for her dinner and smiled.

"Mrs. Kent", Lois said looking into the full length mirror, "You're smiling again…"

"I can't help it", Martha smiled, "It's the first time in over a week you've left the farm, and over a week before that that you'd even left the apartment. Lois no one expected you to stay cooped up forever. Not even Clark…"

Lois walked up to her on the bed and sat down.

"I'm not over, Clark", she said suddenly.

"Oh, honey", Martha said rubbing her back, "I know… but my son wouldn't have wanted you to put your life on hold…"

"Mrs. Kent", she smiled sadly, "How much time has to pass by before you can move on…."

"Well, that depends…."

"You never moved on, did you", she asked softly.

"Jonathan was the love of my life, Lois", Martha said sadly, "I couldn't even if I'd tried…"

"That's the thing", Lois said, "Clark was my Jonathan Kent… and I realized it as he died in my arms…"

"Oh honey", Martha pulled her in, "I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay", Lois shook her head, "I guess the thing is I know Clark wants me to let him go… and somehow I can't…"

"Well, why don't you just go tonight", Martha smiled, "with no strings attached and no commitment and see where that leads you… you never know… it might lead you home…"

"Mrs. Kent, your son was my home", Lois said sadly and buried her face in Martha's shoulder as she sobbed.

~*~

"Alright", Oliver shivered rubbing his arms up and down, "We've got to move. We need to get in and get out. I don't want anyone to track us here."

Bart looked around at the ice sculptures surrounding them.

"Wow", he breathed, "This is amazing…"

Oliver nodded looking around.

"Yeah, he never talked about this place in detail", Oliver shook his head walking to the center console watching it light up.

"Oliver Queen", a deep voice boomed, "Bart Allen… Welcome to the House of El."

~*~

A knock on the door pulled Lois back from Martha's shoulder.

"That's him", Martha said softly, "You sure you okay?"

"Yeah", Lois smiled though tears were streaming down her face, "Can you distract him for me… I need to wash my face…."

Martha smiled, "Of course."

Lois watched her leave and got up to go to the bathroom and stubbed her toe with Clark's dresser.

"Ow", she cursed, "Damn it…."

She looked at the top drawer slightly open and saw an old cigar box. Martha must have not closed it fully the last time she'd been in the room.

"Clark didn't smoke", she mumbled and opened the drawer.

She pulled the box out and went to sit on the bed. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly opened the top and looked inside. She found Mr. Kent's old watch that Clark never wore, a Smallville High mini flag, and two pictures of Lana Lang. The ones from the loft, that were always framed and on his desk. She closed her eyes and smiled knowing that the frame now held a picture of him and her from Chloe's wedding over a year ago.

She put them on the bed next to her and dug deeper. A necklace with red pieces of ruby or rock, she couldn't tell. A few drawings of symbols she was sure were Kryptonian and she looked deeper and found a bracelet. It was beautiful and turquoise. She smiled. Where did this come from?

She'd never seen it before now and she was sure it'd never been mentioned by Clark or anyone else for that matter.

_Lois! _

She dropped the box on the floor and got on her knees to pick it up quickly shoving everything except the bracelet back in its box.

"Coming, Mrs. Kent", she called out loud enough to be heard.

She closed the box and shoved it back into the top drawer and slammed it closed she wiped her face of the dry tears and walked toward the door. Lois turned back around and bit her lip. She saw the bracelet sitting on the bed, alone and almost begging her to be worn. She walked toward it and picked it up.

Lois slipped it on her wrist and watched it light up in front of her face. She felt sudden piece take over her and smiled.

"Great", she muttered, "It's one of those mood bracelets."

She smiled and grabbed her jacket walking out of the room.

~*~

She descended the stairs and overheard John and Mrs. Kent talking.

"Sorry I took so long", she said softly nodding her hello to John.

He turned around and was taken aback, "its okay."

He smiled and extended his arm.

"Shall we?"

Lois nodded and curled her hand around his bicep. She waved at Mrs. Kent and didn't notice the older woman's eyes suddenly widen.

"You two have fun", Martha stumbled.

"Bye Mrs. Kent…"

Martha was confused at Lois' sudden change in attitude. She watched them drive off from the house and she bit her lip. Lois was wearing the Kawachee bracelet.

~*~

"You have traveled far Oliver Queen and Bart Allen", Jor-El spoke in an omnipresent voice, "In search of my son… and now your journey will bear fruit…"

"Where is he", Oliver called out.

"Kal-El, is absorbing your solar sun for strength", Jor-El explained, "The battle with Doomsday took all of his stored energy and caused him to appear dead…"

"He fought at night", Oliver muttered.

"Yes, Oliver Queen", Jor-El said.

"So he's alive", Bart asked.

"Bart Allen, Kal-El is-"

A sudden bright light illuminated the entire fortress blinding both Oliver and Bart. When it dimmed again, the voice was gone.

"Kal-El is what", Oliver asked.

There was silence.

"Jor-El?!"

"I thought you didn't mess with the alien stuff…"

Oliver and Bart both turned around and smiled in shock.

"Clark…."


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I've got the next 4 Friday updates typed up and ready to go. So I am totally ahead and almost done. I hope you like how things climax and wind down. Read, enjoy and review guys!! :-)

Chapter 5

Bart sat on an ice rock in a corner of the Fortress while Oliver leaned up against a column. Both watched Clark move crystals around at a console and lights gleaming and dimming. He was still fixing the fortress.

"So this place", Oliver asked standing away from the cold ice, "It's not up 100% yet…?"

"Not exactly", he said slowly.

"But your biological father was talking to us right", Bart asked, "I'm not imagining things…"

Clark turned around and smirked.

"No, Bart, you're still sane", he said, "For the most part."

"Thanks, Stretch", Bart smiled sarcastically, "So what are you doing?"

"Jor-El brought me back from the dead", Clark said, "I'm just returning the favor."

"Clark, what about your powers", Oliver asked.

"Idon'thavethem", he mumbled quickly lowering his eyes to the ground.

"What", Bart asked.

"I don't have them", he said at a more normal speed, "After my fight with Doomsday… I lost my powers…"

"Why", Oliver asked.

"I don't know… I haven't been fully restored", Clark said, "And until I restore the fortress, I won't be either."

"Clark, we need to get you home", Oliver said, "You don't know how much people miss you… How happy they'll be…"

_Especially Lois_, Oliver thought.

"Oliver", Clark turned around a somber look on his face, "That's exactly why I can't go back…"

~*~

"So a real date", John smirked.

"A real date", Lois mimicked.

"Well, Miss Lane, I'm new in town so what's good here", he asked looking at his menu with a flirtatious smile on his lips.

"You can't ever go wrong with chicken", she said seriously.

"I'm kind of in the mood to take a risk tonight", he said taking a sip of wine.

"Then try the beef stew, I used to tell Clark it-"

She lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry", she whispered closing her eyes.

"It's alright", John said softly, "You cared about him a lot didn't you?"

"Yeah", she nodded.

"Can I ask what happened", he asked folding his hands in front of him.

"He saved me", she said sadly, "He saved us all…"

"He died in the attack", John realized.

"Yeah", she smiled sadly, "That was Smallville for you… always going into the danger zone, you know… and he could handle it too… just this time he bit off more than he could chew…"

"Smallville?"

"It was my nickname", she smiled, "For Clark…"

"Convinient", he laughed softly, "Cause he was from Smallville, right?"

"Yeah", she smiled, "Born and bred… Well not really… Might as well been though… The Kent's raised their son right…"

"I would have liked to know him."

"He's the best person I ever knew", she smiled sadly, "I wish you had known him…"

"So", John said closing his menu, "Chicken huh?"

She smiled thankful for his decision and realizing what it meant. He'd play it safe tonight. She ordered the beef stew.

~*~

"What the hell do you mean you can't go back?"

"It's my fault Doomsday was even on Earth", he said, "I led him to the people I cared most about. It was me. All me."

"Clark, you didn't send that monster to Earth."

"No, but I'm the reason he came to Earth", Clark said.

"And so what if you'd have landed on another planet", Oliver said, "They would have had the same fate?"

"Not if it's not inhabited", Clark said.

"You're scaring me, buddy", Bart asked, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying as soon as I fix this fortress and reprogram the crystal, I'm leaving, for good."

~*~

"Thanks for dinner", she said softly as he placed her coat over her shoulders.

"Thanks for the company", he smiled shrugging on his own coat.

She smiled as they walked down the street toward their car.

"I'm sorry about bringing him up", she said fingering the forgotten bracelet, "I just feel like he's still close you know…"

"It's understandable", he shook his head, "A lot of traumatizing events are not easily forgotten. You survived a massive attack and lost your best friend in the mist of it… I'd be concerned if you were over it already…"

"Thanks", she smiled.

They reached his car and he walked around the passenger side to open it for her. In that moment a man in a dark hoodie and all black jumped out of the shadows knocking John to the ground.

Lois let out a scream as another assailant came up behind her and placed her in a choke hold.

"Lois", John muttered.

"John", she tried to get herself out of the tight hold but stopped when she felt the pistol against her cranium.

She watched as the attacker kicked John repeatedly. She watched him bleed. She heard bone crack. She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. And she definitely couldn't help.

"Bobby!"

The attacker holding her cried out to his partner, to get his attention.

"He's dead", he said, "Let's go."

Bobby kicked him once more for good measure.

"Goodnight sweetheart", the attacker holding her whispered into her ear before hitting her in the back of the head with the butt of his gun.

Both men tossed her into the back seat of John's car and drove off down the street.

~*~

"You can't be serious", Oliver shook his head, "I know you're a lot of things, Clark, but a coward isn't one of them."

"Don't, Oliver."

"You're running away from her, aren't you?"

"Stop", Clark said gritting his teeth.

"And here I thought you loved her", he continued baiting him.

"Stop it", Clark repeated.

"No, you don't deserve her", Oliver continued, "I guess you don't even know how to love… maybe aliens can't."

Clark let out a shrilling scream and charged Oliver against the wall choking him.

"Go… ahead…", Oliver panted, "Finish… it… you coward."

"Clark", Bart was at his side, "Clark… put him down…."

Clark's eyes glared and became red with rage.

"Clark, Lois wouldn't want you to do this", Bart said trying to pull him back, "Let him go…"

Clark's dark gaze became blank and he stepped back dropping Oliver to the ground.

"Get out."

"Clark, man, wait a sec-"

"GET OUT!!"

"Okay", Bart nodded and went to help Oliver up. He picked up the blond the billionaire and led him towards the entrance by which they came.

He turned around slowly to address the angry Kryptonian who'd now collapsed on the floor.

"For what it's worth", he said, "I know you're not a coward… and I was always rooting for Lois and Clark…"

He turned and walked back towards the outside world, leaving Clark sobbing on ice cold floor.

~*~

She woke up and realized she couldn't move. She was tied to a chair in a dark room with a spotlight over her. She squinted her eyes to try and get a better look at her surroundings.

"I hope you are quite comfortable my dear."

She looked up and saw him walk toward her with a menacing stare. He leaned in closer to her gagged face.

"You have no idea the headache you and Kal-El caused me…"

She glared at him and breathed in deeply.

"No matter", he said standing straight, "A portal to the Phantom Zone can be reopened. Faora will be back to rule by my side. You'll see…"

She turned her face away from him.

"You have something to say", he asked smiling and untied her gag.

"You son of a-oomf!"

He placed the gag back in her mouth.

"Tsk tsk tsk", he grinned, "You scream at me again and I will kill someone dear to you… perhaps your sister or your father… or that cousin of yours… Now… one more time…"

He removed the gag and she glared at him.

"I'll never rule with you", she clenched her teeth her eyes ablaze.

"That's okay", he shrugged, "I don't want you anyway… just your body…"

"You bastard", she glared, "You're a monster…"

"I am of the same breed as Kal-El… is he a monster too?"

"He was raised right", she glared, "You're nothing but a tyrant."

Zod smiled and then the smile dropped from his face. He back handed her and she let out a gasp of pain.

"Disrespect me again", he leaned in closer to her, "I'll kill your daddy… and send you his head."

She bit her lip to hold back her tears. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"I'll see you soon."

He turned and walked away leaving her alone in a dark cold room, tied to a chair.

~*~

Oliver rubbed his neck as he and Bart walked into the Watchtower.

"Where the hell have you been", Chloe asked as she and Jimmy looked up.

"Arctic", Bart said as Oliver glared at him.

"Bart", he cut him off.

"No, they need to know", Bart said sadly.

"Know what", Jimmy asked.

"Clark's alive", Bart said as Oliver stumbled over to the couch and fell back on it.

"What", Chloe asked standing up abruptly.

"We found signs of life near the Arctic where the fortress should have been", Bart said, "We went and found him… he's at the Fortress now…"

"Why didn't he come back with you", Chloe asked.

"He's not coming back", Oliver mumbled from behind his arm that was draped over his face.

"What does that mean", Jimmy asked.

Oliver removed his arm.

"It means, Clark won't be returning to Metropolis or Smallville or any other country for that matter… he's not even planning on staying on Earth."

"What", Chloe asked.

"He's leaving, Chloe, soon as the fortress is fixed."

She sat back down in shock and then smiled shaking her head.

"No he isn't", she said smirking, "There's one person on Planet Earth that can kick his ass into gear. I'll call Lois… we can get her there in the next couple of hours…"

"There's a hole in that plan."

The four occupants looked up to watch Bruce, Victor, AC and Dinah walk in slowly.

"What", Chloe asked.

"Lois Lane is missing."


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: I'm feeling generous..... lol. Double update this week! LOL! Next one's on Friday!!

Chapter 6

"Missing?"

Bruce nodded.

"John Corben was beaten, he's alive but barely", he said, "He and Lois were both attacked a few blocks from here. He was left for dead and she was taken."

"How do you-"

"Police scanner", Bruce shrugged.

"I've got to call Martha", Chloe said slowly, "Lois is living there…"

Bruce nodded and she walked around the group to one of the private offices.

"So what now", Jimmy asked.

"You stay here listening on the scanner", Bruce said, "You hear anything suspicious, you call us…"

"What are you going to do", Jimmy asked the group and watched them smirk at each other.

"What we do best."

Jimmy shook his head as he watched them walk out of the room.

~*~

Martha had just hung up the phone after talking to Chloe. The young blond promised to keep her updated. She assured her that Oliver and his friends were on the case. Martha sat back in front of the fire place and Shelby came up to her and nuzzled her legs.

"I know, Shelby", she said softly, "I'm scared too."

The dog's ears perked up suddenly and he turned towards the front of the house. He barked and ran to the front door scratching it repeatedly.

"What is it, boy", Martha asked, "Do you have to go out?"

She walked toward her coat hanger and caught a glimpse of a dark figure walking toward the house. She ran for her phone in fear and began to dial the police as the figure got closer. She dropped the phone breaking it to pieces as she recognized the dark hair and strong build instantly. She threw open the front door and ran behind Shelby toward him.

She jumped into his arms crying profusely hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, mom", Clark whispered hugging her back; "I'm home."

~*~

"So do we have a plan", AC asked the group around the table.

"He's not going to keep her where he kept her last time in case she remembered and told one of us, that's a given", Victor voiced.

"Except she didn't remember, and therefore couldn't tell us", Dinah said.

"What if that was on purpose", Bart asked, "So she wouldn't give his hideout away…"

"Doubtful", Oliver shook his head, "We're dealing with a Kryptonian warrior. He's too smart for that."

"So, back to square one…"

"Back to square one…"

~*~

He stood in the middle of his old room that now smelled of her fragrance. She'd been staying there his mother said. She'd moved in after he died. His mother told him of her trouble sleeping. Of her nightmares that had her waking up in the middle of the night screaming.

They were his entire fault. Everything he touched turned to ugly stone and there was nothing he could do to make it otherwise.

A knock on the door caused him to turn around.

"Where is she", he asked hoarsely.

Martha walked into the room and stood in front of him her hands fidgeting in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Clark", she started.

"Mom", he said softly and for a moment he was no longer that grown man. He was her little boy standing in the middle of the barn in front of her and she was about to tell him the bad news that his little bunny rabbit was dead and long gone.

"She was kidnapped", Martha said softly, "Tonight… in Metropolis…"

She wasn't about to tell him about John right now. He didn't need to know that.

Clark stayed frozen in place.

"Who", he choked on the word.

"Oliver and the team think Zod", she informed him, "They're planning her rescue now…"

He nodded.

"Mom, stay here", he said, "I'll be back…."

"Clark", she walked after him as he left the room, "You just got back… your powers aren't fully back yet. You only have super speed."

"I don't care", he said, "Mom… it's Lois…"

"And you're no use to her dead", Martha said.

"I'm no use to her here", he countered, "I've got to try…"

Martha licked her lips and closed her eyes nodding.

"This must be what a mother feels when she sends her son off to war", she said softly.

Clark pulled her close and held her.

"Your powers might not come back", she whispered.

"And they could", he was positive.

"They could take years again", she looked up at him.

"I survived sixteen years without them… what's another sixteen more…"

"Does this mean you're staying", Martha asked.

"I'm not going anywhere", he said and kissed her cheek before super speeding out of the farm house.

"Good luck", she whispered.

~*~

"So, we have no idea where she is and no way of finding her", Bruce said, "This is just great…"

The team looked down and shook their head.

"I want to help."

Oliver looked up followed by the rest of them and they saw Clark standing in the doorway.

"Clark?"

Dinah, Victor, AC and Bruce looked at each other with confusion while Bart and Oliver looked at each other with guilt.

"They didn't tell you, I see", Clark said noticing the tension.

"We've been a little busy", Oliver glared.

Clark nodded.

"Duly noted", he said, "But I want help."

"Does this mean you're staying on our planet a little longer", Oliver asked.

"Try permanently", Clark's lip twitched and Oliver smirked.

"What changed your mind", he asked.

"You came for me", he looked at Bart, "You both did. I built a life here. I won't let the enemy snatch it away from me."

"That's some good advice."

"Yeah, besides you called me a coward and I really want to prove you wrong", Clark smiled brightly.

"Bring it", Oliver smirked.

Both men shook hands quietly burying the hatchet and shared a smile.

"Hey Sid and Nancy if you're done", Bruce said watching the exchange; "Can we get back to work now?"

Clark looked over at the newest face in the room and leaned in to Oliver with confusion in his eyes.

"Who's the pretty boy?"

Oliver smiled and was about to reply.

"I heard that Boy scout!"

Oliver shook his head and Clark watched him and laughed softly.

~*~

Lois looked up and saw Zod walk in with the same two men who'd abducted her. They untied her from the chair and lifted her up roughly. They still had her tied with her hands behind her back. She stumbled as they ushered her out of the room. For the first time since she was taken she truly felt fear.

They threw her to the ground on her back and she watched with widened eyes as Zod smiled.

"It's time."

She tried to scramble backwards and he shook his head. The guards understood his command and picked her up again, standing her straight.

"This time we'll do it with you awake", he said, "Maybe it can hurt…"

She felt a tear slide down her cheek.

~*~

Bruce was pointing to a map he'd obtained from Wayne Enterprises of the Eastern coast of the United States. Zod had super speed and could be anywhere in the world by now, but they knew he was staying close to home. He was zooming in the map on the area of Metropolis when Clark heard the ringing in his ears. He fell to the ground and pain and anguish and screamed.

"Clark", Oliver was at his side immediately, "What is it?"

"I don't… I don't know", he panted, "It hurts…"

"What hurts", Victor asked.

They watched as his ears bled.

"Clark", Dinah gasped, "You're bleeding…"

"Bart, get the first aid kit", Oliver commanded, "Now!"

Bart nodded and super sped to the bathroom returning instantly holding up the white box to Oliver.

"We've got to clean up his wound", Oliver said.

"Move out of the way", Bruce pushed through, "I know first aid."

"No", Clark was muttering, "No…"

"Clark", Oliver was saying, "What's going on?"

"It… It's… It's Lois", he clenched his teeth, "I know where she is…"

"Where?"

"I-I can't tell you", he stumbled as he stood up and super sped away from them.

Oliver turned to Bart, "Go after him."

Bart nodded and super sped after Clark.

"What now?"

"We wait for Bart to call", Oliver said staring toward the direction they both left.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: The story is almost completely written. As soon as it is, I will be starting a new project that I want to complete before the Summer ends and school starts again... once it does I think I'm going to take a break from writing....

Chapter 7

Now she was scared. She was downright terrified. She was watching Zod as the portal was opening. Last time he'd taken her to Smallville, he didn't need to this time apparently, because he was ready to this right here and right now.

She tried to untie her hands from behind her back because she knew she couldn't let him complete the ritual. She watched the two goons who worked for him staring at the bright light that was opening the portal to the Phantom Zone. She scooted backwards trying to take cover and then she saw it.

The blur zipped through the room. It was so fast that no one noticed it, but somehow she did.

She looked around frantically. And it wasn't until Zod was knocked against the wall that she saw him again. She looked up at him in shock and confusion. He couldn't be standing right in front of her. The dead can't push psycho aliens against a wall, though, and this man now in front of her had undoubtedly had.

The two goons now charged toward him in a moot effort to knock him down. He picked them up by their necks and flung them across the room.

In that instant she'd finally cut herself free from the tape and she placed her palms next to her to help herself stand. She stared at him open mouthed.

"Clark?"

"It's me, Lois, I'm back."

That's all he said before he was pinned by Zod from behind. Zod choked him roughly causing Clark's face to become red with strain. Lois looked around for something to help. She found the gun on the buckle of one of the men Clark had flung across the room and pointed it at the two gods.

"Let him go", she stressed with her finger on the trigger.

Zod laughed tightening his hold on Clark.

"Stupid Earth woman", he sneered, "Bullets can't hurt me."

"No", she nodded and pointed the gun on herself against her temple, "But they can hurt me and you need this body for your whore, don't you?"

"You wouldn't", Zod loosened his grip on Clark, "You'd risk your life for this… alien…?"

"The only alien I see here is you, Zod", she said removing the safety, "Let… him… go…"

"Lois", Clark panted, "What are you doing?"

"What you'd do for me", she said flicking her eyes back to his, "The world needs its hero."

"Lois", Clark said struggling against Zod's tight hold, "No… just get out of here… I'll get out of this…"

"Clark, I can't watch you die", she said crying softly, "again…"

He caught a glimpse of Bart in the shadows and bore his eyes into hers. He nodded affirmative and smirked. She twitched her lips and understood.

"What's it going to be Miss Lane", Zod asked oblivious to the exchange, "You going to drop the gun so I can drop your boyfriend."

She pulled the gun away from her and placed it gently on the floor.

"Now you have to keep up your end", she said.

"Wrong", Zod glared, "I think I'll kill Kal-El now…."

"Now Bart!"

Bart lifted up a piece of green kryptonite and Zod stumbled back.

"What is this", he asked in pain.

Clark laid on the ground in front of him in the fetal position and he looked up to see Lois holding the gun again and pointing it at Zod.

The portal opened up in that moment and started to suck in everything around them.

Lois threw the gun crawled toward Clark and pushed his hair back, lifting his head on her lap.

"Bart", she called out above the roar, "Get us out of here…!"

Bart dropped the rock and super sped to them. He helped Lois to lift up Clark. He held Clark on one side and Lois on the other and super sped them across the room behind a heavy lead crate.

Clark breathed deeply and looked at Lois and Bart watching him intently.

"I'm okay", he said.

"You sure", she screamed over the roaring wind.

He nodded.

Lois looked over his shoulder and saw the two men who had abducted her be sucked into the portal.

"It's a worm hole", she screamed, "We need to hold on to something steady."

They felt the crate begin to be moved forward. Lois and Bart helped Clark up again and walked over to a steel pipe. She pulled off Clark's belt and tied him to the pipe with it. Bart followed her example and both he and Lois were tied down quickly.

"Hold on", Bart yelled.

Lois looked up and saw Zod stand up. She saw how he was pulled back by the sheer force of the portal and shield her eyes against the wind.

"I will return", he said.

And the phantom pushed himself out of Lex's body, causing Lex to collapse unconscious on the ground. The phantom was pulled back into the portal and Lois saw Lex beginning to be pulled back as well.

Clark looked back and saw the same thing and untied himself from the pipe.

"Clark", she called, "Don't."

"I have to", he said and crawled toward the man who was once his best friend, grabbing on to his coat with one hand and punching through the ground with the other. He grabbed on to a small steel pipe and held on tightly. He held Lex close and closed his eyes as they were both lifted into the air; the only thing holding them both from the dark hole, being a three inch pipe.

Just as the portal closed, they both collapsed on the ground again. Clark looked up and saw Lois and Bart looking around them at the mess made in the warehouse. He heard a groan and looked down at Lex's eyes fluttering.

Lex looked up at him and widened his eyes.

"Cla-Clark?"

Clark let him go and stood up. He walked toward Lois and Bart.

"Are you okay", he asked them and they nodded.

"What happened?"

Clark looked at Bart.

"It closed", he turned back toward the wall that had produced the black hole in the first place, "It got what it wanted."

"Clark", Lois gasped looking at his bruised hand and lifting it up for inspection, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he smiled softly, "I guess I'm back to square one with my powers…"

Bart looked over his shoulder at Lex trying to sit up.

"What about him?"

"Maybe Bruce can find a nice place for him to stay for the next twenty years to forever", Lois sneered.

"Maybe", Clark nodded.

"Clark", Lois asked, "How is this possible?"

"It's a long story, Lois", he lowered his eyes.

"I've got time", she smiled sadly.

"Good", Clark smiled, "Cause we're going to need lots of it."

Bart tapped his ear.

"Impulse to Arrow", he said, "Rendezvous at warehouse 59 by the docks. We're going to need police escort too."

_I'll call Detective Jones_, Oliver's voice came over the speaker.

"Can we wait for them outside", Lois asked.

Clark nodded and led her out of the warehouse, leaving Bart inside to watch over Lex.

~*~

"So", she said smiling.

"So", he mimicked sitting on the dock with his legs hanging.

"Got something you want to tell me?"

"Not really", he smiled.

"Clark", she smirked, "Tell me…"

"I guess when I fought Doomsday, I used up all my powers", he started, "And with no solar energy, since it was at night, it's a like a battery dying out and needing to be recharged."

"So you're a battery", she asked.

"I'm a Kryptonian", he said, "We need the Sun to get our strength."

She nodded.

"So you weren't dead", she stated, "Did we bury an empty casket?"

He nodded sadly.

"Jor-El had already somehow removed my body", he said softly, "I'm sorry Lois…"

"Sorry", she asked, "For what?"

"For putting you through that", he said, "I didn't want you to know about that part of my life."

"I don't know if you've noticed Clark", she said leaning her head to the side staring at him, "But there's something between us and if we're going to want to make it work… you've got to let me in. All the way in…"

He nodded.

"I know", he said, "I promise to try…"

"That's all I want", she said softly, "For you to try…"

He nodded. "Okay."

"I missed you, Smallville", she said.

"Oh you did; huh", he smirked.

"Of course", she smirked, "I had no one to steal coffee from the last month…"

He laughed out loud and realized that now, here with her on this dock, he was finally home.

~*~

He shuffled down the hallway of Metropolis General Hospital toward the nurse's station and smiled kindly at the young woman answering phones.

"Can I help you", she smiled warmly.

"I'm Professor Vale", the older man stated holding out his identification, "I'm here for that body that died a couple of hours ago."

She nodded.

"Gosh, Professor, that sounds so morbid", she said looking through files.

"I'm sorry", he nodded, "It seems that the young man in question was an organ donor. His body has been donated to the University's Pathology department."

"When you put it that way", she shrugged pulling out a thin folder, "Ah. Here it is. The John Doe turned John Corben. Mugging victim, beaten to death, organs are still intact, there no entrance wounds or exit wounds, brain is still in good condition, lungs are still pink so he wasn't a smoker, kidneys are healthy… oh the only thing we couldn't keep was his heart. That has already been donated to another patient… I hope that's okay."

Professor Vale smiled.

"That's perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Clark", Chloe smiled and ran up to hug him, "I'm so glad your okay…"

"Hey CK", Jimmy smiled patting him on the back; "Good to see you live and kicking butt again."

"Thanks Jimmy", Clark smiled.

"So where have you been", Chloe asked.

"Fortress", Clark said, "Trying to salvage it."

"You weren't going to come back."

He looked at Lois with a serious tone, "I hadn't planned on it."

"What changed your mind, CK?"

Clark smirked at Oliver.

"You're leader is very… aggressive and persuasive."

"I'm just glad you're back", Chloe hugged him again, "Have you seen your mom?"

"I actually went there first", Clark nodded, "its how I found out about Lois…"

"So what now", AC asked, "Is it over?"

"Yeah", Victor nodded, "It should be. Lex Luthor is on his way to Arkham courtesy of Batman. Zod is back in the Phantom Zone so all's right with the world…"

Clark took Lois' hand in his.

"Can we go somewhere to talk?"

She nodded and let him lead her out of the room unnoticed by the other team mates.

"What's going on Clark?"

He pulled her close to him and placed his lips over hers in a frantic motion. He slowly coaxed her lips and she moaned softly. It was then that she finally realized what was happening and she began to move her lips over his. She snaked her arms up his and wrapped them around his neck as he pulled her flush against his body. He lifted her up and kissed her deeper. She pulled back and licked her lips smiling.

"Wow", she breathed, "What was that for?"

"I've wanted to do that for as long as I remember…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't know if you'd kiss me back or beat me upside the head", he smiled.

"And what convinced you I wouldn't hurt you", she smiled.

"Oh I still didn't know if you'd beat me upside the head", he smirked, "But I know you'd never hurt me…"

She smiled.

"Right you are, Smallville", she smiled and leaned in to kiss him again.

She put her palm on his cheek holding his face as she kissed him softly.

They heard a throat clearing behind them and pulled back. Lois jumped out of Clark's arms and turned around to find a smirking Bruce Wayne.

"I see you crazy kids have had a proper hello", he grinned.

"You could say that", Lois glared, "Thanks for interrupting Rodent Boy."

He glared.

"Lois", he stressed and she rolled her eyes, "I only came to give you a news update on John Corben…"

"Is he", she asked.

Bruce nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, Lois", he said softly.

She nodded.

"Thank you, Bruce", she said biting her lip.

Bruce nodded and turned to leave. Lois stared ahead of her sadly.

"Who's John Corben?"

She turned around to find a confused Clark and she smiled sadly.

"A friend", she said, "He was with me the night I got kidnapped. Zod's body guards beat him pretty badly…."

She saw his face crumble.

"Clark", she strained, "This is not your fault."

He nodded.

"I know", he said, "I just wish I'd come back sooner…"

"You didn't know", she shrugged.

"So, what happens now", he asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"What Smallville, are you that virtuous that you need me to draw you a diagram", she smirked when he turned beet red.

"Lois", he hissed.

"Smallville", she mimicked.

"You're terrible", he shook his head.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway", she said smiling and looking up at him.

"Right you are, Lane", he leaned in and kissed her again.

~*~

Professor Vale placed the green rock on the operating table next to the lifeless body of one John Corben. He'd been preparing for this moment his whole life. He wanted to prove that he could bring back the dead. All that was needed was this little piece of rock.

Unfortunately, the body had already begun to rot and would need to be replaced partially with steel.

Professor Vale slowly placed the green rock in the chamber where the artificial heart would have gone. He connected the wires to the steel walls of the compartment. He tied the tubes together and smiled victoriously when he was done. He closed the compartment door and smiled again.

It was done.

In a few hours, John Corben would be alive again.

~*~

"So, I guess I am a matchmaker at heart", Jimmy smiled at Chloe.

"What are you talking about", she feigned confusion.

He pulled her close. "Come on, Chlo, I called it and you know it…"

"Fine, fine", she said, "I'll give it to you… you were right this time…"

"I'm right every time", he grinned.

"Oh yeah, aren't you overly confident", she smiled pulling away from him slightly.

"I got you, didn't I", he asked.

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Yeah", she smiled again, "You got me forever."

~*~

"We've got a problem", Oliver said.

Lois and Clark both looked up in confusion. Lois rolled her eyes.

"I knew it was too good to be true", she said.

"What is it", Clark asked standing up.

"They stole Corben's body from the hospital."

"What", Lois stood up shocked, "Who would do that?"

"A couple of years ago I would have said Lex Luthor", Oliver said, "But considering… it wasn't him."

"Then who", Clark asked.

"A Professor Vale", Oliver said, "Some professor from Metropolis University…"

"So then, we know where to find him", Lois said grabbing her bag, "Let's go."

"Except", Oliver stopped her, "He was fired a month ago for stealing bodies from the campus morgue and taking them home."

"Taking them home", Lois said slowly and then realization hit her, "Oh gross…"

Oliver nodded.

"Chloe is pulling up all the information we can get on him now", Oliver said.

"I'm done", Chloe said walking in with a file, "Last known address is right here in Metropolis."

Lois took the file from her and looked at the address.

"It's not far from here", she said, "Let's go."

"Lois", Clark grabbed her arm stopping her, "We don't know anything about this guy… let us go."

"Clark, John was a friend", she said, "He died trying to save me. I won't let some psycho Frankenstein doctor mutilate his remains for kicks. Either you come with me or I go alone, but I'm going."

Clark breathed in deeply.

"I'll ride with you", he said.

"See, I was kind of hoping to take a ride on the Clark Kent Express", she smirked, "We'd get there faster."

He picked her up, bridal style.

"The things I do for you, Lane", he said looking down at her.

She tied her hands around his neck.

"Yeah, yeah", she said, "Now mush…"

He rolled his eyes and super sped them out of the room.

Oliver looked around at everyone and smirked.

"Okay, I'm taking bets", he said pulling out his wallet, "Those two will hit the sack by the end of this week…"

Chloe pulled out a twenty. "My cousin is pretty strong willed. She'll make him work for it. Put me down for two weeks."

"I say three days", AC called.

"I say a day and a half", Dinah smirked pulling out a twenty.

"Two days", Victor smiled.

"One", Bruce said shrugging, "He's been gone a month…"

"I say it happens right now and they don't even make it to their destination", Bart smirked pulling out his twenty.

Jimmy shook his head lifting up his twenty dollar bill.

"Am I the only one who says they'll wait until they get married", Jimmy asked.

Everyone looked at each other, then back at him and nodded, "Yes."

"Fine put me down for two and a half weeks", Jimmy laughed.

~*~

Professor Vale watched the body as the fingers twitched slowly. He smirked. He watched the body sit up slowly and look around.

John looked down at himself seeing he was now partially made of steel. He screamed in agony. Professor Vale stood up and walked to his side placing a hand on his shoulder. John scrambled off the table and realized he was naked so he wrapped a cloth around himself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Professor Vale", he said, "I brought you back to life, John."

"Back to life?"

"Yes", he said, "You were dead. I tried a test operation on your body and it worked."

"What have I become", he asked looking down at himself again. Parts of his body were made of steel.

"I had to replace fractured skin tissue", Professor Vale explained, "It had already begun to rot."

"Where am I?"

"Safe", Professor Vale answered.

John looked around.

"Why?"

"Why not", Professor Vale countered.

"How?"

"Green meteor rock from Smallville", Professor Vale said, "It is now placed where your artificial heart would have been…"

"Where are we?"

"We are still in Metropolis if that's what you want to know…"

Professor Vale took a step closer.

"Stop", John said.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Who did this to me", he asked him.

"The police report says it was a mugging", Professor Vale said, "Do you remember anything at all?"

"No…"

He stopped then it all hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Lois", he muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"I need to make a phone call. Do you have a phone?"


	9. Chapter 9

A.N: Did you guys hear???? Tom F-ing Welling is going to Comic Con!!! I'm so friggin' pissed cause I was supposed to go!!! If anyone's going pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee film the interview... for me!!! Pretty please!!! LOL!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

"Lois… this is breaking and entering…"

"Get used to it, Smallville, you're an investigative reporter… there will come a time every once in a while where you're going to have to investigate", she turned to him and smiled, "And break the law once or twice…"

"A day", he asked sarcastically.

"Very funny", she glared at him, "Now be quiet. We don't want Doctor Moreau to hear us…"

"Lois-"

He stopped suddenly.

"What", she asked softly.

"Nothing", he lied.

He was picking up shuffling in the basement. His super hearing was coming back to him.

"We need to go; now", he said quickly grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door.

"No", she was trying to get out of his grip, "Let… go…"

A shrill ring caused them both to look at each other. Her bag was ringing. Lois cursed for not putting her phone on vibrate. Clark picked up on footsteps coming up the steps from the basement and the door being opened. He placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the shadows of the hallway. In one swoop he shut off her phone and slipped it in his pocket.

He pulled her deeper into the living area and pushed her behind and couch and between a window. They both crouched down close together. Lois peeked from around the couch to see a set of legs passing by. She crawled back against Clark's chest and bit his shirt hard to keep herself from breathing too hard.

He wrapped an arm around her and another under her legs, ready to stand up with her in his arms and to rush out of there. But the person who was looking for them left the room. He lifted her face up and placed a finger to his lips, the universal sign of being quiet. She nodded and he picked her up quietly. He stood up slowly and super sped out of the house, not slowing down to even get a glimpse of the stranger.

~*~

She was breathing in deeply when he finally came to a stop ten blocks down the road and placed her gently on the ground. She bent forward and placed her hands on her knees to steady herself. She breathed in and out to try and calm herself down.

He walked around her and stared down the road they came from. He hadn't said a word since they left and a part of her felt he was angry with her.

"I'm sorry", she muttered.

He turned around with a shocked look that turned compassionate instantly.

"For what", he asked softly.

"Almost getting us caught", she shrugged, "You were right…"

"Lois…", he shook his head, "You think I like being right?"

She nodded slowly and shrugged.

"No", he shook his head to emphasize his point, "I wish I could be wrong… I want so bad to be wrong…"

She smiled and lifted her hand to touch his chest.

"Thanks for saving me", she said softly looking into his eyes, "Again…"

"Anytime", he smiled and looked down at her hand on his chest.

He began to lean in to her when suddenly she jumped up and turned away from him.

"I wonder who was calling me", she said quickly.

He reached in his back pocket and pulled out her turned off cell phone. He handed it to her and watched her turn it on and search through the calls. Her eyes widened into shock and confusion.

"What", he asked, "Who was it?"

She looked up into his eyes and slowly replied, "It was John…"

~*~

"Lois", Clark said slowly, "That's impossible… John Corben is dead."

She showed him the phone.

"Then explain this", she said pointing to the missed call.

"Maybe it's from the hospital", he said shrugging, "Or his phone was stolen or lost…"

"If his phone was stolen or lost why wait until now to call me", she said shaking her head, "and why would the hospital call me…?"

He didn't know how to answer that.

"So what", he asked, "You think he's contacting you from beyond the grave?"

"I don't know", she said shaking her head, "But I intend on finding out."

~*~

"I need to make a phone call. Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah", Professor Vale nodded shuffling to get John's phone from his clothes, "But I must warn you… everyone you knew thinks you're dead… including the people who tried to kill you…"

"It doesn't matter", John stressed holding out his hand for the phone, "I need to know if Lois is okay…"

"John-"

"Now!"

"Alright", Professor Vale said softly, "Alright… just relax… here."

John took the phone with trembling hands and dialed the number he'd memorized the moment she'd given it to him.

They both looked up when they heard a loud shrilling ring. Professor Vale looked at him and he instantly shut the phone off to show he hadn't dialed yet. He shrugged in confusion. Professor Vale told him to be quiet and he walked up the steps into the house. John looked down at the phone and smiled. She was there and she was looking for him. Then his smile faltered. He only hoped she didn't get caught.

~*~

Professor Vale tipped toed up the steps into the house quietly and looked around. He grabbed a poker from the fire place and held it firmly in his hands. He walked around quietly not seeing anyone and lowered the poker in his hand. He heard the wind swoosh behind him and turned around to see the door open. He walked over to the front door confused and closed it.

~*~

"Who was it", John asked.

"Probably thieves", Professor Vale muttered throwing the poker in a corner, "Did you dial your friend?"

"I forgot the number and it wasn't stored", John lied quickly and shrugged smiling, "It's probably for the best… especially if she thinks I'm dead…"

"I agree", Professor Vale nodded.

John nodded and smiled.

"So", he said and asked slowly, "What's keeping me alive?"

~*~

"Hey", Chloe smiled seeing her cousin and best friend walking in together, "You're back."

They both looked tense and angry.

"You guys alright", she asked.

Lois glared and Clark rolled his eyes.

"That's a no", Chloe tried, "What happened?"

"We almost got caught", Lois shrugged, "So Clark super sped us out of there."

"Oh", Chloe said softly, "Did you get anything?"

"Something weird", Lois said holding out her cell phone, "I got a call…"

"That almost got us caught", Clark said.

Lois glared at him and turned back to Chloe.

"It's from John's phone", she said quickly, "Can you trace the call?"

"Lois", Chloe said sadly, "It probably got stolen… he was lying on the side of the road for a while before paramedics found him…"

"Then why would the thief contact someone on their call list", she asked, "To return it? Two days later? Really…?"

"Maybe the hospital has it and they want you to pick up his things", Chloe shrugged.

"That's plausible except why would they use his phone and why call me", she asked, "You know this is strange Chloe…"

"I admit it's weird", Chloe said, "But it's not krypto weird…"

"Is there any other kind of weird in all my years here?"

"Lois", Chloe tried, "I just think you're reaching, sweetie, John's gone… and I know he was important to you but you got to let him go…"

Clark's eyes wandered to Chloe quickly in shock and confusion, then back to Lois again.

Lois felt him looking at her intently and watched him through her peripheral vision. She became deflated.

"Fine", she said grabbing the phone back, "You guys don't believe me… I'll find out myself."

She walked away without looking at Clark or Chloe and left them alone.

"You alright", Chloe asked Clark who was staring at Lois' retreating figure.

"Her and John", he asked.

Chloe nodded.

"They'd just met", Chloe said slowly, "They went on like one maybe two dates…"

He nodded.

"Yeah", he said, "I'm glad she was moving on…"

"Clark…"

"And now I'm back", he said sitting down defeated in a chair, "Turning her life upside down again."

"Stop right there", Chloe said standing and walking around her desk to him, "Lois was devastated when you died. Some of us were really scared for her. And John was a nice guy who she met; who wasn't harboring some deep dark secret so she took a small plunge… it doesn't change what she felt for you or what she still feels…"

Clark looked up at her and smiled sadly.

"It's just", he said, "It'd be so much easier on her if she ended up with a normal guy… instead of me…"

Chloe looked at him sadly.

"What makes you think she wants a normal guy?"

~*~

She forgot her bag and didn't really want to go back in to get it either. But it had her keys and wallet, so without it she couldn't drive or even hail a cab. She walked by the door that led to the room where Chloe and Clark were still talking. The door was slightly ajar and though she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop a part of her couldn't help it.

"_Yeah… I'm glad she was moving on…"_

"_Clark…"_

"_And now I'm back… Turning her life upside down again..."_

"_Stop right there… Lois was devastated when you died. Some of us were really scared for her. And John was a nice guy who she met; who wasn't harboring some deep dark secret so she took a small plunge… it doesn't change what she felt for you or what she still feels…"_

"_It's just… It'd be so much easier on her if she ended up with a normal guy… instead of me…"_

Lois bit her lip angrily and turned quickly to walk away. She didn't care to hear the rest of their conversation. He'd already made the decision to pull away, and that was fine with her. If his walls were going to be the Great Wall of China, then hers would be the Wall of Jericho.

No one built better, stronger walls than Lois Lane.

She stepped outside realizing again that she didn't have her purse.

She felt a drop land on her head and looked up as soon as it began to pour over her. She looked toward the right and the left and shrugged. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and turned toward the Daily Planet to find Jimmy. He'd definitely be able to trace the call.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lois trudged into the bullpen, dripping droplets of water all over the floor. Luckily it was empty and the Chief had already gone home. Otherwise, she'd definitely be hearing it right now. She craned her neck searching for the eager photographer and smiled when she spotted him on the computer at his desk. She walked over to him leaving a trail of water behind her.

"Jimmy", she said quickly from behind causing him to jump up in fear.

"Damn it, Lois", he said turning around and noticing her state of being right then, "What happened to you?"

"Got caught in the storm", she shrugged.

"Did you walk here?"

"Yeah", she said nodding, "I forgot my stuff back at Watchtower."

He cocked his eye brow in confusion.

"Let me get you some dry clothes", he said quickly walking over to the storage room.

He returned with a pair of over sized gym pants and a t-shirt.

"It's my gym clothes", he shrugged, "It's the best I could do."

"Thank you, Jimmy", she said softly smiling, "It'll be fine."

She turned and walked toward the ladies room, reminding herself to grab the mop on the way back to clean up her mess. After changing out of her wet clothes she tossed the wet clothes into the sink and left the bathroom.

She passed the janitors closet and got the mop, mopping up her mess as Jimmy watched with his arms crossed, confused. It was definitely out of character and she knew it, but she was so annoyed and frustrated that she didn't care.

"So", he said as she placed the mop back in the closest and walked back into the bullpen, "Want to tell me what's with the late night walk in the rain?"

"No reason", she shrugged, "Just need you to do something for me?"

"Something way beyond Chloe's expertise", he asked in confusion.

"What", she asked quickly.

"You said you were at Watchtower", he shrugged, "And Chloe's there now…"

"Oh", Lois said, "Yeah no…"

"Lois", he strained, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Fine", she exhaled, "I got this call, asked Chloe to trace it, she said no, and boom here I am."

"Why wouldn't she trace it", he asked confused.

"BecauseitwasfromJohn'scellphone", Lois said quickly.

"Huh", he asked, "I'm sorry… I thought you just said because it was from John's cell phone."

She turned to him and glared.

Jimmy smoothed his hair down and shook his head.

"No", he said, "No way… uh huh…"

"Jimmy", she stressed, "I need your help."

"If Chloe wouldn't do it then it's for a reason", he said holding his hands up, "And probably a good one Lois."

"Jimmy", Lois said placing the phone on the desk in front of them, "Something weird is happening… I don't know what it is but I just have this feeling like I need to explore this, okay?"

"Lois", he said slowly, "What is it exactly that you want to find out from this?"

"I don't know", she shrugged, "I just know I can't let it go until I at least try… please Jimmy. If it's the last favor you ever do for me… please."

~*~

"So the meteor rock, huh?"

Professor Vale nodded.

"I've been studying it for years", he said, "It's given many different people abilities over the years due to just exposure. I discovered that the right amount placed properly inside a human body, could bring that body to life almost instantly."

John nodded.

"I believe a thank you is in order…"

"No need to thank me, John", Professor Vale said, "I'm just happy that I was able to save you."

John smiled.

"Can I go home?"

"Of course", Professor Vale nodded, "You are not my prisoner here."

John nodded and stood up.

"Okay then", he said, "Is there anything I should know?"

"Yes", Professor Vale answered, "As long as the meteor rock stays in place you will be alright."

"Shouldn't be too hard", John smiled, "It's not like it's going to hurt anybody in there…"

~*~

"Alright", Jimmy said pulling up the screen, "Here it is, the address from which this number dialed out last."

Lois stared at the computer screen in complete shock.

"That's Professor Vale's house", she said quickly grabbing her phone, "John was calling me and I was right there."

She dialed Metropolis PD and asked for Detective Jones.

"Detective Jones, Lois Lane", she said quickly into the receiver, "I need you to check this address out. I think Professor Vale is hiding out there."

She hung up nodding quickly and turned to go.

"Where are you going", Jimmy called after her.

"Correction, Jimbo", she said heading toward the elevator, "Where we're going… grab your camera…"

Jimmy picked up his Nikon and quickly followed behind her.

~*~

Lois arrived at the scene and found a set of police squad cars already outside. She and Jimmy stepped out of his car quickly and walked up to the yellow tape in search of John Jones. She ran up to him when she saw him talking to a fellow officer.

"Miss Lane", he greeted nodding, "Nice to see you are alright…"

"Detective", she smiled nodding understanding what he meant, "What happened?"

"Professor Vale put up a fight", he said shaking his head sadly and turning to face a gurney with a bloody sheet. Jimmy took a few pictures of the scene in front of him.

"Did you find John Corben", Lois asked quickly.

"Corben", John Jones asked, "Miss Lane, John Corben is dead… I thought you knew…"

"I mean his body, Detective", Lois stressed, "Witnesses say Professor Vale removed his body from the hospital's morgue."

Detective Jones shook his head.

"No", he said thinking back to his sweep inside the house, "There was no body that matched Corben inside the house."

She nodded.

"Thank you", she said and turned to Jimmy leading him back to the car.

"Lois", Jimmy called out softly.

"Hmm?"

"You okay", he asked.

"Oh… yeah", she said sadly, "You know me… I just hate being wrong…"

"Lois-"

"Professor Vale obviously had his phone", she shrugged, "And dialed me for some strange reason. Who knows the guy was obviously a nut job."

"Yeah but Lois-"

"It's done, Jimmy", she said, "John's body is probably at the bottom of the river by now… can you just take me home?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Sure", he said, "Come on."

Lois took one last look at the house and got in the car, slamming the door shut.

~*~

She unlocked the door quietly. Clark was probably asleep in his room so she'd take the couch tonight, and be out of the house by the time anyone woke up.

She was about to walk in when she was grabbed from behind and a hand was placed over her mouth to silence her.

"Lois… it's me."

Her eyes widened and the hand dropped from behind and the attacker stepped back. She turned and her eyes widened in shock and fear.

"John?"

~*~

"Yeah", he nodded and smiled, "It's me…"

"But they said…"

"I know", he said softly, "But they were wrong…"

"John", she asked, "How is this possible?"

"I'll tell you", he said, "I'll tell you everything but not here… is there somewhere we can go?"

Lois looked around. Her car was not there, Jimmy had dropped her off. Mrs. Kent and Clark were no doubt inside asleep at this time so the house was not a good idea. She turned the right and caught sight of the barn.

"Yeah", she said leading the way, "Come on…"

She pushed back the doors softly and walked inside. She sat on some bates of hay and looked him up and down. He seemed normal enough and had a pulse. Dead people didn't usually have those.

"What happened to you John", she asked softly.

"This professor", he started.

"Professor Vale", she nodded.

"You know about him", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded, "He's dead…"

"What", John asked, "I just left him a couple of hours ago…"

"Police standoff", Lois said softly.

John nodded.

"Wow", he said softly, "I was just there…"

"John", she asked, "What happened?"

"He took me from the hospital", John said, "And brought me back to life…"

"But how", she asked.

John unbuttoned his shirt and she gasped seeing the steel.

"John", she whispered, "Oh my…"

Her fingers touched his chest lightly.

"What did he do to you", she asked softly.

"Gave me a second chance at life", he said, "And I don't intend on wasting it."

He looked into her eyes and walked up to her leaning in closely. She gasped when she felt his hand slide up her cheek.

"What are you doing", she breathed.

"What I've wanted to do from the moment I laid eyes on you", he said softly against her lips.

He pushed his lips to hers and kissed her softly. She didn't respond at first but then he felt her loosen up and wrap her arms around his neck. He walked in between her legs and she straddled him. He angled his face and deepened the kiss.

Then she jumped back and pushed him away.

"Wait", she said with her lips swollen, "I can't do this…"

"What", he asked touching her hair lightly, "Why? We can be together… I'm alright…"

"No, John", she said softly, "I can't…"

"But-"

"I'm in love with someone else…"

"I know", he said, "But he's gone… Lois, you've got to move on…"

Lois lowered her gaze and looked up at him.

"No, he's alive", she said softly, "And I love him… I'm sorry…"

She jumped up from the hay and walked around him toward the door, leaving him alone in an empty barn.

She looked up and saw her car in the driveway. It hadn't been there before she walked into the barn, she knew for sure. Clark must have just gotten home, she thought sadly.

Clark Kent, the man who wanted nothing to do with her, was now inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Clark drove up in Lois' car. He'd found her purse lying on the ground and figured he'd bring it to her as a sort of peace offering. He stared at the bag in the passenger seat sadly. Lois Lane, bane of his existence had turned into Lois Lane, love of his life.

It was such a weird feeling. And after that talk with Chloe, he knew what he had to do. He was tired of living his life on the sidelines. He'd lost so much already; his biological parents, his father, Lionel, even Lex and Lana. Now he just wanted to go to her, tell her how he felt and kiss her senseless.

He smiled picking up the bag and stepping out of the small car. He turned toward the barn and noticed the lights were still on. His mother must have left them on by mistake, so he walked over to them intent on shutting them off for the night. He stopped in front of the open door and peeked in; his eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

Lois Lane touched his chest affectionately, like she used to do with him. He watched as he leaned in to her and kiss her, as Lois wrapper her arms around him pulling him closer to her. He watched him step in between her legs and that was the final straw.

Clark turned around quickly and super sped to the house.

He placed her bag on the counter and super sped to the linen closet to get a pillow and blanket. He prepared the couch for himself and lay back with his hands folded behind his head, staring sadly at the ceiling.

He heard the knob being turned to the door and closed his eyes pretending to already be asleep. He felt her presence linger above him for a few seconds and he resisted the urge to open his eyes and knock some sense into her. To beg her to choose him instead and to apologize for every bad thing he'd put her through since they'd met in that corn field years ago.

He heard her tip toe up the stairs slowly, so she wouldn't wake him. He heard her softly close her door. He heard her shuffle around in the room, no doubt getting ready for bed. And the last thought that entered his mind, before sleep took over was; he wondered who she would be dreaming of tonight.

~*~

Lois walked in quietly into the house and looked to the counter at her bag laying there. She smiled sadly. If she didn't know any better, she'd honestly believe he cared about her on a more than friendly level. But she'd heard what he said and he couldn't take it back. Lois Lane was and nor would she ever be Lana Lang. That was the real love of Clark Kent's life and if she ever wanted to move on completely, she had to accept that.

Still, she had a great man throwing himself at her and she couldn't even imagine herself with anyone other than Clark Kent.

She shuffled softly to the couch to catch a glimpse of his sleeping figure. She leaned in slowly and smiled sadly. She wanted so bad to kiss him awake. To tell him she was the one he'd been looking for all along. To tell him that she was tired of competing with the past. To choose her over Lana Lang's memory, as bad as that sounded.

But no words came out, only one tear.

She shook her head and turned toward the stairs. She lightly climbed them so she wouldn't wake him or anyone else. When she got to the room's door, she opened it as quietly as she could and slipped inside. She removed the clothes she was wearing and remembered to call Chloe and Jimmy in the morning, since she'd left her wet clothes in his car. She put on Clark's gold and red plaid shirt and sniffed. She smiled. No matter how many years went by, this shirt has always smelled like him. It's her favorite shirt, and she can't sleep without it. She slipped into bed and turned out the lamp beside the bed. She stared at the ceiling and sighed. The last thought that entered her mind was, she wondered who Clark Kent was dreaming about so peacefully downstairs and if he ever dreamed of her, because she'd been dreaming about him her whole life.

~*~

He woke up to the smell of pancakes and eggs. And it wasn't burnt pancakes so he knew it was his mom's handy work. He sat up on the couch and stretched out the kinks in his back and shoulders.

"Nice to see you're up", Martha said from behind him.

"I got in late last night", he said shrugging.

He stood up and walked over to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, and walking toward the fridge.

"Good morning mom."

"Morning, honey", Martha said smiling, "You have no idea how amazing it feels to have you home."

He smiled.

"So what's for breakfast", he asked.

"I'm making your favorite pancakes", she said smiling.

"Blueberry", he asked.

"Yes", she smiled, "And chocolate chip for Lois… can you get her up sweetheart so we can all sit down to breakfast together."

He stopped on his way to the kitchen and turned around.

"You sure", he asked, "She might be tired… I think she got in after me…"

"None sense", Martha shook her head, "We're having breakfast as a family to celebrate your return and Lois is a part of that family. Now go upstairs and wake her."

He sighed.

"Fine", he mumbled and shuffled up the stairs toward his room. He reached the closed the door and knocked lightly. He tried to listen inside, but it was quiet. He tried knocking again. Again, no sound was coming from the other side.

He opened the door slightly and poked his head inside. He found her spread out on the bed with her arms at her sides. He smiled and walked up to the bed softly.

He touched her shoulder and shook her softly.

"Lois", he whispered close to her ear, "Wake up…"

"Hmm", she mumbled.

"Lois", he said a little louder.

She responded by smacking him hard on the face and her opening her eyes.

"Oh my God", she said quickly when she realized he was in the room, "I'm so sorry… are you okay…"

"It's okay", he said, "It was my fault… I should have tried poking you with a stick first."

"Very funny", she glared, "Seriously are you okay?"

"I'm fine", he glared, "Man of Steel remember…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Right", she winced.

"What about you", he said noticing her wince, "How's your hand?"

"I'll live", she mumbled rubbing it.

He super sped out of the room and by the time she looked up he was standing there hold out an ice pack for her. He placed it on her hand and they both shuddered when their hands touched.

"Thank you", she whispered softly.

"No problem", he said pulling back, "So… mom wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready. She made your favorite pancakes."

Lois smiled.

"I'll be down in a minute", she said smiling softly.

He nodded and smiled.

"I'll let her know."

With that said he super sped out of the room. Lois watched the door as it shut behind him.

~*~

By the time she made it downstairs, Clark had already helped himself to breakfast. As had Chloe, Jimmy and Martha. She stood off to a corner admiring the tight knit group and sighed sadly. She'd never really be a part of their family.

"Lois, honey", Martha called out catching sight of her, "Come… sit… I made your favorite…"

"Awe Mrs. Kent", she smiled, "You didn't have to…"

Martha smiled.

"Sit", she commanded pulling out the chair next to Clark and pushing Lois in it.

She began serving the young girl a little bit of everything and Lois smiled softly at the gesture.

"Thanks mom-"

Clark choked on his orange juice and looked up at her quickly, then at his mom.

Lois had never really called her mom before.

"Sorry", she began apologizing noticing the reaction around the table.

"Don't be", Martha said smiling, "I've always considered you my daughter Lois…"

Jimmy decided to speak up.

"So we bought you your clothes, Lane", he smirked, "You left them in my car…"

"I have your stuff upstairs", she said sliding back, "I'll go get it."

"Lois", Martha smiled, "You can get it later… let's sit and eat like a family…"

"Alright Mrs. Kent…"

"So, Lois", Chloe smiled, "I spoke to Detective Jones… he says he'll let us know soon as he finds John's body…"

"There's no need", she said softly, "He came to me last night…"

Clark watched her from over the rim of his glass, waiting to see how much detail she'd give of their encounter last night.

"Came to you", Chloe asked, "Like in a dream?"

"Like in real life, Chlo", she said, "We talked… he told me everything."

"He's alive", Chloe asked.

"Yes", Lois nodded, "Professor Vale was able to bring him back to life…"

"How?"

"I'm not sure", she said, "But I'll find out when I go see him later today…"

"You going alone", Clark asked angrily speaking up for the first time.

"I don't need a bodyguard, so yeah", she bit back.

"Don't let me stop you", he mumbled taking a sip from his glass.

"Wasn't planning on it", she said turning to Martha, "Thanks for everything Mrs. Kent but may I please be excused… I've got to go find John…"

"Sure", Martha nodded sadly.

"Thanks", she mumbled standing up and bouncing up the stairs out of earshot.

"Clark Jerome Kent", Martha scolded, "What has gotten in to you?"

"Ask her", he said quickly, "May I be excused too?"

Martha looked at him with confusion. He'd barely touched his food, which wasn't at all like him.

"Of course", she nodded.

He stood up and walked out the front door super speeding down the drive way.

"What got into him", Jimmy asked.

"I think", Chloe and Martha looked at each other nodding, "The Green monster…"

~*~

Lois stepped into the elevator at his apartment building and went up to the floor where the white pages said he lived. This was a long shot, since he might have been going underground, but she had to try.

She waited patiently, until the doors dinged and she stepped off.

She walked down the hallway, coming up to 23 B and knocked.

The door unlatched and she peaked around the corner.

"Lois?"

"Hey", she smiled, "You taking visitors?"

"Only pretty ones", he smiled opening the door wider.

"Must be my lucky day…"

"You have no idea…."

She stepped into the apartment and gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Are you alright?"

Lois turned to him with a shocked look and walked further into the apartment.

"Where did all this come from", she asked pointing to the jewelry and diamonds littering the apartment.

"Jewelry store", he said smiling.

"John", she asked, "Did you steal all this?"

"Lois", he said taking her hands in his, "Do you know what it feels like to be the strongest man alive?"

"I think you think you know what it feels like…"

"I wasn't going to steal it", he said, "But I went to open a door and pulled it off its hinges with my bear hands… I figured I could do the same to a vault door…. And I could…"

"John", she tried, "You got to give this back… the police are going to be looking for you…"

"I'm dead, remember", he smiled, "It's perfect…"

She bit her lip.

"Lois-"

She shook her head walking to the door.

"I'll give you twenty four hours to return everything that was stolen", she said opening the door, "Give back everything you stole or I'm printing your story…"

She closed the door behind her.

~*~

She stepped into the bustling bullpen and looked around seeing it was busier than usual. Walking up to her desk she saw Clark getting ready to head out.

"Going somewhere", she asked.

"Chief gave us the jewelry store break in story from last night", he said slipping on his court, "I'm thinking meteor freak with super strength…"

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Oh", she smiled tightly sitting down putting her head in her hands.

He watched her for a moment.

"You alright", he asked.

"Yeah", she nodded looking up at him, "Yeah I'm fine…"

"Did you find", he looked around and lowered his voice, "Corben?"

"Yeah", she nodded, "He's alright…"

"Okay", he nodded and turned to walk away, then turned to face her again, "You coming?"

"Right", she nodded standing up following him.

~*~

"You sure you're alright?"

"What", she said jumping up, "Yeah… yeah I'm alright… why?"

"Well", he said, "For starter's you're talking to me… and second you actually crossed at the crosswalk…"

His eyes widened.

"Chloe?!"

"No Clark", she glared, "It's all me… I've just got a lot on my mind…"

"Oh", he said stepping out allowing her to walk through the open door of the store.

She looked around at all the damage and sighed. She watched Clark walk toward Detective Jones and greet him, and followed in suit.

"Any suspects", Clark was asking.

John Jones shook his head.

"Whoever did this has the strength of ten men", he said looking at Clark, "If I didn't know you personally I'd suspect you…"

Clark nodded.

"Zod is gone", Clark whispered, "And he wouldn't resort to petty theft… you think someone escaped from the Phantom Zone when the portal was opened?"

"I hope not", John said.

He noticed Lois standing there for the first time.

"Hey Lois", he said.

She nodded.

"So what happened", she asked.

"The perp pulled the front door off its hinges shattering the glass", John pointed to the front of the store, "Then proceeded to break all the displays stealing what was inside. He pulled the vault off its hinges too, but he probably heard squad cars because he didn't get much from in there…"

"How much did he take", Clark asked.

"About a quarter of a million worth", John said softy, "He knew what was worth anything."

Lois closed her eyes in frustration.

She hated lying to her friends, but she promised John a twenty four hour period to decide. She only hoped he made the right decision.

~*~

"Do you want to type the story or should I", Clark asked her as they walked into the bullpen.

"Um", she said quickly, "You go ahead…"

"See now I know something's wrong", he said sitting down in his chair across from her.

"What I'm cutting you a break, Smallville", she said sweetly, "I can retract it if you'd like…"

"Lois", he said leaning forward, "You sure you're okay….?"

"Never better", she smiled, "But I've got to go… meeting a source…"

"For this story?"

"Not exactly", she smiled, "I'll see you back at the farm…"

She just about ran out of there and toward the elevators to escape.

~*~

Lois could fool those around her and she could even fool herself, but she couldn't fool Clark Kent. He didn't believe her, so he did what he thought was best, he followed her.

He watched from across the street as she strode into the apartment building and x-rayed the building to watch her get on the elevator. He watched her step off on a floor, walk down the hall and be let inside an apartment. He x-rayed the rest of the apartment and his eyes widened at the sight of all the stolen merchandise lingering inside and Lois casually walking in.

He honed his newly founded super hearing to listen in on their conversation.

_You stole a quarter of a million dollars worth of stuff?!_

_I told you, I'm strong, and fast too apparently…_

_John, you've got to give it back… please… the police have got their best on the case…_

_Lois, it's going to be okay, I can give you that life you've always wanted… we can be together and money isn't an object…_

Clark had heard enough. So Lois had been lying all morning to him and to John Jones to protect this John Corben character. He turned and super sped away, planning a conversation with her for later.

~*~

Lois walked quietly into the farm house later that night after driving in from Metropolis. She tip toed past the kitchen and to the base of the stairs careful not to wake Clark, who was no doubt sleeping already.

A light switched on caused her to stop in mid-step. She turned around and spotted him leaning against the post in the room.

"Going somewhere", he asked with his arms crossed.

"Yeah", she gazed up stairs, "To sleep… what are you doing still up?"

"Waiting for you actually", he said.

"Oh yeah", she asked, "What for?"

"To talk", he shrugged.

"Where's your mom", she asked.

"She had a press junket in Washington", he said stepping away from the post, "she'll be back on the weekend…"

"Oh."

"Come on", he said leading into the kitchen, "I made tea…"

Lois timidly walked behind him, confused for his behavior. He'd been practically avoiding her or downright rude to her since she had gotten back from John's apartment, and now he was making her tea and wanting to talk.

"Sit", he said sitting down in a chair and motioning to another one in the room.

She sat down slowly, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Clark, what's this all-"

"So how's John", he asked cutting her off.

"John?"

"Yeah", he nodded, "You know the guy whose apartment you went to today…"

"You followed me", she asked.

"I thought something was wrong with you… I was worried", he said, "And for good reason too… I never would have guessed Lois Lane to be a thief…"

"I'm not a thief…"

"An accessory to thievery then…"

"Clark", she said rubbing her temples, "You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I know enough", he said.

"Enlighten me then", she said, "What do you know?"

"I know you've got yourself mixed up with this guy who's into robbery and murder…"

"Woah what", she asked, "Murder?"

He pushed a folder toward her.

"You left before I could brief you on the story", he said watching her open the folder and gasping at the graphic photos, "He tore that security guy apart, Lois… A guy who had a family… Someone's husband, father, brother, son…"

"Oh my God", she breathed.

"And the worst part", he said shaking his head, "You lied to me, to my face, all day today…"

"Clark", she looked up at him, "I don't… I don't know-"

"Save it", he said, "What's it going to be?"

"What?"

"Either you write the story", he said, "Or I will…"

"Clark", she tried, "You don't understand… John's… he's not himself…"

"All the more reason for you to stay away from him, Lois."

"I got to help him", she said, "It's my fault he's…"

"No it's not", he said, "Lois, please, promise me you'll stay away from this guy…"

She nodded.

"I promise."

He smiled sadly.

"I've already alerted Detective Jones to his whereabouts. Get some sleep."

She nodded and smiled.

She stood to walk up the stairs.

"Lois", he called causing her to turn around, "You did the right thing…"

"Then why does it feel so wrong?"

She turned around and bounced up the steps leaving him deep in thought.

~*~

John watched them speaking. He heard her promise Clark to stay away from him. He glared at the man in question. If he couldn't have Lois Lane, then no one could.


	13. Chapter 13

A.N: Some people felt that Lois's actions were OOC in the last chapter, and even though she'd never protect a criminal, I do believe she'd protect a friend. And John Corben was a friend at the time. Despite Chloe's actions in s8, she still loved her cousin and wanted to knock some sense into her, but she wouldn't have turned her back on her. The way I interpret Lois Lane, is a person who's passionate and completely loyal to her friends, no matter what they do wrong. That's how I wanted her to come across in the last chapter. But don't worry, that won't last long... John Corben is destined to be a villain after all :-)

Chapter 13

She looked up when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in", she called out quietly.

Clark poked his head inside cautiously.

"May I come in?"

"Yeah", she nodded sitting up, "What's going on?"

"John just called me", he said stepping in to the room, "When he went to arrest Corben, he was no longer there…"

"And the stolen jewels", she asked.

"They were there", he nodded, "They matched prints to him."

She nodded.

"So they're looking for him then", she stated.

"Yeah", he said, "Do you have any idea where he'd go… to hide?"

"No", she shook her head, "Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it", he smiled, "I'm going to join Oliver on a patrol tonight… will you be okay alone?"

"I'm a grown woman Clark", she smirked, "I know how to dial 9-1-1…"

"Or you can just dial me", he said softly, "I'd get here faster than the police…"

"You are my 9-1-1 call", she smiled softly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can", he said softly and turned to leave.

"Clark?"

"Yeah Lois?"

She stood up from the bed and walked up to him placing her hands on his shoulders and leaning in closely. He gasped softly. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry I lied to you", she said.

He smiled.

"It's okay", he said, "You were trying to protect your friend…"

"Be careful", she smiled.

"I always am", he said and winked before super speeding away.

"Good luck, Smallville."

~*~

He watched from the porch as she poured herself a glass of milk. She was wearing her pajama shorts and a tank top. It was turning him on to no end. He watched in anticipation as her shirt lifted when she reached for a cabinet for a plate to place her snack.

He watched her as she sat down and began to eat.

He smiled when a plan formed in his head.

~*~

Lois peeked around the corner of the kitchen when she heard a knocking on the front door. She wondered who would be at the farm this late. Clark still wasn't back yet.

She walked toward the door and opened it slowly stepping outside into the cool night and wrapped her arms around her bare skin.

She didn't see anyone or anything and shrugged turning to walk back inside when she was attacked from behind. Her attacker placed a cloth with Chloroform over her mouth and Lois struggled at the first whiff she got. After a few seconds of merciless struggle everything went dark and she fell limp in his arms.

~*~

She awoke to feel herself sitting on a cold wet ground with her hands tied to a pipe. She effortlessly stood up and tried to pull her hands through the small holes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"

She gasped and turned around to see her attacker walking toward her.

"John", she asked, "What the hell?"

He walked up to her in blind rage and held her chin in his hand.

"What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?!"

Her eyes widened.

"I'll tell you what the hell", he said forcefully dropping her chin and pointing in her face, "You betrayed me. You turned your back on me. You turned me in."

"John", she tried, "I'm sorry…"

"The ironic part is I wanted to give you the world, Lois", he said, "I could see myself spending the rest of my life with you…"

"John please-"

"Now, if I can't have you… No one can…"

He started walking away leaving her in the dark.

"I'll see you real soon, baby, I've got to go kill your boyfriend."

She watched him walk away and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

~*~

Clark super sped into the farm house and searched for her.

"Lois", he called out.

He watched Shelby trudged over to him, defeated and upset, and crouched down to pet him.

"What is boy", he asked, "Where's Lois?"

He heard the dog whimper and looked up in utter fear.

"Lois", Clark called out one more time before super speeding through the house and barn. He searched a mile in each direction of the house just in case.

He stopped in his drive way again looking to see her car still parked where it was when he left, meaning she hadn't gone in to town.

He looked down on the porch when he climbed up the steps to go into the house and found it. A cloth casually left behind. He picked it up and sniffed it smelling Chloroform and closed his eyes.

He super sped in the direction of Metropolis toward Watchtower and arrived haggardly.

"Clark", Oliver looked up from the monitors, "Didn't you just leave… What… you miss me already?"

"Lois is gone", he said stretching his hand to hand Oliver the cloth, "it's Chloroform…"

"Are you sure", Oliver asked looking down at the piece of cloth.

"I'm sure", he nodded.

"Zod never needed to use this stuff", Oliver said slowly, "He just used brunt force…."

"This wasn't Zod", Clark said slowly looking at his friend, "This was John…"

"Jones?"

"Corben", Clark clarified.

"I thought he was-"

"He's alive and well", Clark said, "Saw him with my own two eyes in my barn last night and in his apartment with all the stolen jewels today…"

"Clark… so tonight… that's the thief we were looking for?"

"I've already told Jones", he said, "But Corben was gone before John and his department could pick him up… I think he's got Lois…"

"Why would he have Lois?"

"I don't know", Clark said shaking his head, "But I feel like there's not much time, Oliver… we need to get the team together now…"

"Alright", Oliver said nodding, "I'll call Bruce, Victor and Dinah…"

"I'll call Chloe, Jimmy, AC and Bart", Clark nodded turning to leave with cell phone in hand.

"Clark", Oliver called out causing the tall man to turn around, "We'll find her. She's going to be fine."

Clark nodded.

"I know…"

~*~

Lois shook from the cold and her lack of clothing. She wished she'd worn a t-shirt and jeans but the bastard caught her before going to bed. She tried to get herself loose from the cuffs again and hissed when all that did was cut through her wrists even more.

"They're secured; you're not going anywhere…"

"John", she called out softly.

"I'm right here", he said stepping closer.

She gasped at the sight. Gone was the steel piece around his chest and most skin tissue surrounding.

"What happened to you", she asked calmly.

"Apparently, skin rots", he said walking toward her, "especially dead skin…"

"Oh God", she gagged seeing the insides of his chest.

"Don't be so disgusted, Lois", he sneered.

"When Clark finds me-"

"When he finds you", John laughed, "I'm counting on it…."

"Good, then I hope you're ready for the beating of your life", she glared.

"Oh I am", John smirked, "But this time he'll have a tragic death that even he can't come back from."

John stepped closer to her and that's when she noticed it; the piece of rock in his chest.

"What is that", she asked.

"This", he asked pointing, "My life force."

He shrugged.

"The professor said something of it being made of meteor rock or something like that", John shrugged.

"From Smallville", she asked.

"Yeah", he nodded.

"Oh my God", she closed her eyes and repeated softly, "Oh my God…"

"What", he asked.

She shook her head and he grabbed her chin to keep her head still.

"What", he asked angrily.

She spit in his face shocking him.

"You monster", she glared.

John back handed roughly with his steel hand. She began to bruise on the cheek.

"I'm sorry", he said smoothing her cheek and petting her, "I'm sorry."

She tried withering out of his grasp.

"Stay away from me", she said pulling away.

He watched her in horror as the bruise got darker and nastier shade of green and yellow. He stepped back from her.

"I'm sorry, Lois", he said seriously and walked away from her.

She cried softly when he left, hoping and praying that Clark never found her.

~*~

"So where would he go", Chloe asked aloud.

"He'd have to go underground", Jimmy said, "Here's the background check, Bright Eyes."

She took the folder from him and smiled.

"Thank you", she said softly and looked through the pages, "No family…. Clark, he's on his own."

"The only person he knew in Metropolis, even briefly was Lois and… Perry…"

"And Jimmy", Chloe said slowly.

"So who's unaccounted for in this picture", Bruce said, "Jimmy's here, Lois is with him so that leaves…"

"Perry", Clark nodded walking toward the door, "I'll go warn him… you guys keep looking…"

"Clark", Chloe said, "Be careful… this guy's more dangerous than we thought…"

He nodded.

"I will", he smiled sadly and then gestured to the team, "Keep looking…"

She nodded as he super sped out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Perry White sat at his desk going over headlines for the morning edition when he heard the shuffling of feet somewhere in the bullpen. He peeked around the door to his office and shook his head, realizing he had to be alone, because even the janitor had gone home early.

He heard it again and stood up to investigate what was making the noise.

He walked out into the bullpen and looked around cautiously.

"Hello", he called out.

No answer.

"You're getting paranoid in your old age, White", he muttered to himself and turned back to go into his office.

He gasped in fear and shock when he saw John Corben standing not two feet in front of him.

"John", he said placing his hand against his chest to steady his beating heart, "You scared me, son…"

Perry remembered the news headline from a couple of days ago. John Corben had been declared dead.

"Oh God, I'm seeing things", he mumbled.

"No", John looked up at him evilly, "You're not."

He knocked him out with a fist to the face and smiled over the limp body.

~*~

Perry shook his head as he awoke from what felt like a deep slumber. I tried to gain sense of his surroundings, but found he couldn't remember where he was. He looked around and sighed in relief when he realized he was still in the bullpen. Even though he was currently spread out on a table and tied to it.

He looked to the left and noticed John standing a few feet away sanitizing medical tools he'd laid out on an opposite desk.

"John", Perry called out, "What are you doing?"

"I need bait, Perry", John said, "I'm sorry it has to be you…"

"What?"

"I actually liked you, you know…"

"John", Perry tried again, "I'm not following…."

"You'll understand soon enough", John muttered.

"What happened to you, son", Perry asked softly.

"I came back to life", he said pointing to the rock in his chest, "And it's beautiful…"

He stood next to Perry and smiled. He leaned forward lifting the scalpel above the exposed skin the chest area.

"This won't hurt a bit", he smirked, "No… I'm sorry that's a lie… it's going to hurt like hell…"

He went to lower it and felt it getting hot in his hand. He looked up and saw Clark standing a few feet away from him.

"Let him go", he said.

John smiled and placed the scalpel on the table next to Perry's head.

"Well, if it isn't our hero coming to the rescue", he said smirking, "I was wondering when you'd decide to show up…"

"Show up??"

"I knew you'd come to save your boss", he asked, "It's in your blood..."

"So let him go", Clark said extending his hands, "I'm right here…"

John nodded.

"Alright", he lifted the scalpel and tore the rope that was tying Perry down, "You better go Perry, before I change my mind about killing you…"

Perry slid off the table and looked at Clark.

"Clark", he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Get out of here, Perry", Clark said, "He's got Lois… I'll be fine…"

"Lois", Perry asked.

"5… 4… 3…", John started, "If I get to one I'm stabbing your heart out… 2…"

"Go Perry", Clark said, "Now…"

Perry nodded and walked toward the elevators. He stepped inside as soon as John muttered, "…1…"

He turned back to Clark.

"I guess I'll settle for killing you instead…."

Clark super sped at him and felt a blinding pain. He stopped watching everything come back in real time, just in a time to be punched in the face by John. He fell to the ground in agony, feeling the effects of kryptonite. That was when he saw the rock in John's chest.

"Wow", John lowered to his level, "Aren't you a weak one…"

Clark shook in pain and watched him with a glare.

"I'm not going to kill you", John said, "Not yet… I want Lois to suffer some…"

"No", Clark gasped.

"Yeah", John said, "You're never going to see her again, I can promise you that…"

"Let… her… go…"

"No, I think I'll keep her tied up for my viewing pleasure", John then ripped a piece of his blue t-shirt and dabbed Clark's split lip. He lifted the bloody cloth. "I think I'll scare her for a while…"

He turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you, Clark…"

Clark watched him go and screamed, "NO!"

~*~

Lois lifted her head from her arms when she heard steps coming toward her. She watched John step in front of her to toss a piece of blue cloth in front of her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"It's part of a t-shirt", he said, "Recognize it?"

And she did.

"Clark", she whispered softly.

"It's my trophy", he said sneering, "For a job well done."

"No", she shook her head, "No…"

Clark wasn't dead. She'd feel it if he was. Wouldn't she? It's what happened when he'd died at the hands of Doomsday. She could never let go, because she could never feel he was truly gone.

"I'm sorry, Lois", John said sounding sincere.

"He's not dead", she said defiantly.

"What", he asked.

"I'd feel it", she said, "I'd know…"

"Suit yourself", he shrugged and turned to leave.

She watched him go and crouched down in front of the piece of cloth.

"No", she said, "He's not dead."

~*~

Clark stumbled into Watchtower a little while later. The effects of the kryptonite weren't fully gone yet.

Everyone looked up at him as he fell to his knees. Chloe and Dinah were at his side instantly. Oliver and Victor followed in suit and helped lift him to a couch.

"Clark", Oliver asked, "What happened?"

"Kryptonite", he said.

"How the hell did John Corben know to get a hold of kryptonite", Victor asked.

"He… didn't", Clark said slowly.

"So", Oliver asked.

"He has it in his chest", Clark said looking up at them, "Where his heart should be… I think it's what's keeping him alive…"

"Seriously?"

Clark nodded.

"I can't face him, guys", Clark said, "I can't get near him…"

"We can", Bruce nodded.

"He's smart", Clark said, "And strong… he's literally made of steel."

"What is he? A cyborg like me", Victor asked.

"Sort of", Clark nodded, "I think it's the same concept, except Professor Vale used meteor rock."

"Clark", Chloe said, "Did you find out where he's keeping Lois?"

Clark shook his head sadly.

"And Perry", Jimmy asked.

"He's okay", Clark said, "He got out."

Bruce looked at the group on the floor.

"I've got an idea", he said softly.

Everyone looked at him.

"It won't be easy", he said, "We're going to need police help."

"I'll call Detective Jones", Oliver said pulling out his cell phone.

~*~

"So what's this plan Bruce", Bart asked as everyone sat around a circular table.

"After what Clark said, it sounds like the only thing keeping him alive is this piece of rock", he said, "Clark obviously can't get anywhere near this guy without collapsing but that doesn't mean we can't…"

"I'm not hearing a plan here, Batboy", AC said.

"I'm getting there, Fish Stick."

AC glared at him and nodded.

"John Corben has become a petty thief hasn't he", Bruce asked.

"He robbed one jewelry store", Clark stated.

"And lost all his stolen merchandise", Bruce nodded, "He's going to need leverage to skip town."

"So you think he'll stage another heist?"

"I think he will if we make him think we're hot on his trail", Bruce said.

"How so?"

"This is where police influence come in", Bruce nodded to John Jones, "Is there anyway your department can send out a notification that he is alive and we are on his trail… scare him into wanting to leave…"

John Jones nodded.

"I'll alert the department's leak", he said, "Then what?"

"Then Wayne Enterprises will be donating tomorrow night his family jewels to the Metropolis Museum of Natural History", Bruce smiled, "If he wants to get out quick, he's going to have to upgrade… And we'll be waiting for him…"

"I have to stay away from the event…"

"The Daily Planet can't stay away though…"

They all turned to Jimmy.

"Me?!"

"We need eyes and ears on the floor in case he shows up inconspicuously", Oliver said.

"Fine", Jimmy groaned.

"Dinah", Bruce nodded, "I need you undercover as Bruce Wayne's date…"

"Why Dinah?"

"Because Lois isn't here", he winked, "And Chloe's practically married… besides I like Jimmy… I wouldn't steal what's his… Why Oliver, are you jealous?"

"Shut it, Wayne."

"Sure thing, Queen."

"So, tomorrow night", Clark nodded.

"Tomorrow night", Bruce nodded.

Everyone looked at each other nervously.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N: Hang in there guys... one more!!!!

Chapter 15

_Flash!_

Jimmy turned around with his camera taking another photo of a display and looked around. Chloe stood at his side biting her nails to the skin nervously. They caught Bruce's eyes from across the room and nodded to each other. Everyone was in place. Oliver was at the bar with Bart, while AC and Victor circulated the ballroom. Clark had stayed back at Watchtower watching the monitors connected to the video feed footage, being taken from inside.

Bruce looked at his watch and sighed. It was ten-thirty and there was still no sign of John Corben.

"Maybe he's not coming…."

He turned to Dinah and smirked.

"He'll be here", he said confidently, "He wouldn't pass up this prime opportunity…."

Clark watched the team on the monitors, in positions, waiting. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Detective Jones cell.

"Anything", he asked.

Detective Jones shook his head on the other side.

"It's been quiet tonight", he said, "No robberies…."

"Keep me posted, John."

"Always, Kal-El."

Clark hung up and kept his eyes glued to the screen. He was hoping John Corben would take the bait, but with every passing minute, it seemed unlikely.

~*~

Jimmy continued to take photos of the event and sighed.

"He's not coming", Chloe said softly.

"What", he asked, "Maybe he's just planning to make a grand entrance…"

"I don't think so", she said shaking her head, "Something's not right…"

She walked toward Bruce and Dinah with Jimmy trailing closely behind her.

"He's not coming", she stated.

"How are you so sure", Dinah asked.

"He would have been here by now…."

"So what happens now", Jimmy asked.

"Someone needs to call Clark", Chloe said.

"Alright, I'll go…"

Bruce walked over to a corner and dialed the newly familiarized cell phone, hearing it ring three times before going to voicemail. He tried it again three more times, before walking back to his teammates.

"He doesn't answer", he shrugged.

Chloe bit her lip.

"Something's wrong…"

~*~

Clark watched them on the monitors closely, viewing every profile that filtered on the screen, none of which matched John Corben. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"Well, how stupid do you think I am?"

He turned around and saw John standing in the door looking around.

"Nice place", he commented nodding; "Is this team headquarters or something?"

"How did you find this place?"

John held up a GPS in his hand.

"I tapped you", he smirked, "Good thing too… otherwise I'd never have gotten you alone…"

"You set us up", Clark said angrily.

"I knew you'd try to set me up", John said smiling, "I just did it first…"

Clark walked up to him, as close as he could get without feeling the effects of kryptonite.

"Where's Lois", he asked coolly.

"Freezing by now, probably", John smirked, "She was wearing this really skimpy outfit when I took her… mmm…."

"Where… is… she?"

"You're never going to see her again", John said, "Clark, so I'd suggest you just forget about her for the next two minutes or so you have to live…"

Clark charged him and hit him hard causing him to fall to the ground. He staggered back feeling the effects of kryptonite and collapsed, holding on to a table for support.

"What is the matter with you", John said spitting out blood and standing in front of him, "Are you allergic to me or something?"

He watched Clark shake in pain and knelt down to his level.

"I'm going to watch you die, and not even have to do anything about it…"

"Think again."

John looked up to see a man dressed as a giant bat jump from the second floor of the room. Bruce kicked John to the other side of the room away from Clark. He turned around and helped him up and to cross the room as far away from the rock as possible.

John laughed.

"Ouch", he laughed harder, "You can do better than that I hope."

"Try me", Bruce instigated.

He watched John charge at him and he charged back. He crashed into John's torso pushing him down to the ground and hitting him in the face, making him bleed.

John laughed mockingly and Bruce yelled in rage and hit John in the face over and over until he pulled out the rock tossing it away, he heard the rock clatter on the far end of the room. He continued beating on the lifeless body repeatedly. He lifted his arms to send one final blow and was held back. He looked up to see Clark holding his arm tightly.

"Bruce", he said, "He's dead."

He slumped back and nodded.

Clark fell to his knees in front of John's body and Bruce's solemn form.

"Thank you", he choked.

"You're welcome", Bruce said seriously.

"How do we find her now", Clark asked.

"I don't know", Bruce said slowly, "I don't know…"

~*~

Clark sat at his desk in the Daily Planet staring at Lois' empty desk in front of him.

"Hey CK…"

He looked up and smiled at Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy…"

"You doing alright?"

"Yeah", Clark cleared the emotion from his throat, "I'm fine…"

"Chloe and I are going to lunch", Jimmy said sadly, "You can join us…"

"No, it's ok… thanks though…"

He stood up slowly and grabbed his coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the farm", Clark said slowly.

"Oh, you mean home?"

"No", Clark said emotionlessly, "I have no home…"

He turned to walk to the elevators leaving Jimmy stunned into silence.

~*~

He walked into the loft and looked around at the pictures now lingering the small landing.

"I never thought I'd see the day Clark Kent actually gave up…"

He turned to see John Jones standing in his loft.

"I have nothing to hold on to…"

"Except Lois", John said.

"Lois is gone", Clark said sadly, "She's not coming back…"

"Funny", John said, "She never gave up on you this easily… and you're the alien…"

John turned to walk away.

"Wait", Clark called out to him causing him to turn around, "what am I supposed to do?"

"Do you love her", John asked.

"More than anything…"

"Then go find her", John smiled, "I think you have better resources than I do at the department… might have to suffer a little cold while you're there though…."

Clark smiled understanding.

"You think he would?"

"I know he would", John nodded, "Go…"

Clark smiled and super sped away.

"Good luck, Kal-El."

~*~

Clark walked into the frozen palace and called out for Jor-El.

"My son, you have returned."

"I need your help."

"All my knowledge is yours, my son."

"I need your help to find someone", Clark begged, "Please…"

"Very well… but before I help you locate this person, I need to know of your relation to them…"

"I love her, Father."

"Would you sacrifice everything you know, and don't know for her…"

Clark nodded.

"Yes", he said, "In a heartbeat."

"Would you promise to honor, to cherish, and to love her forever?"

"Yes", Clark nodded, "Please…"

"Very well, Kal-El", Jor-El said, "I will help you to locate Lois Lane…"

"How did you-"

"Kal-El, when your mother and I sent you to this planet we feared that you would stay alone forever", Jor-El said, "When Martha Kent asked me to spare Lois Lane's life years ago, I bathed her in a kryptonian life force to heal her internally…."

"What are you saying?"

"Even then, I could feel the love she had for you", Jor-El said, "I knew that you were destined for each other… therefore I made her compatible to mate with a Kryptonian."

"Father…"

"She is your soul-mate, my son, and the only thing that can lead you to her is your heart beating entwine with hers… When you find her heart, you will find her…"

"All I have to do is listen for her heartbeat", Clark asked.

"Yes", Jor-El said, "But it will not be an easy task, as it is weak right now…"

Clark nodded and closed his eyes blocking off any noise around him and miles away. He searched his memory trying to find her distinct heartbeat. He found it in a memory from the past, at Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, when he pulled her in for a dance.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

He focused on it and tried to find it among the noise in his head.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

He opened his eyes wide and smiled.

"Thank you, Father."

Clark super sped out of the fortress toward the heartbeat now shallow ringing in his ears.

"Good luck, my son."


	16. Chapter 16

A.N: This is it. The end. LOL. I want to say thank you to everyone that has read this and enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. I hope you had a blast reading it. I'm posting this up days early because school starts tomorrow and I'm not taking easy classes like I'd anticipated so who knows when I would have been able to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I loved writing this one specifically because I tried to tie in everything together. Well, enjoy read and review. :-)

Chapter 16

She shook from the cold and coughed roughly. She knew she was suffering from hypothermia. She had lost track of time and knew it had been almost a week since John had come around. She closed her eyes and shook again, lowering herself to the cold, damp ground.

She suddenly felt a pair of warm arms circle her waist and lift her up. She heard the cuffs being crushed, and then dropped to the ground. She felt a sudden harsh wind, and felt nauseas.

All she would remember later was seeing the black and white tile of Smallville Medical Center before deep sleep over took her.

~*~

He sat in an uncomfortable chair by her bedside with his hands folded in front of him. He wouldn't take his eyes off her. He hadn't left the room since she was admitted. He watched her quietly.

He almost didn't make it.

One more hour.

That's all the doctor told him.

One more hour that she was down there and she might not have survived, and he would have lost her for real this time.

But Lois Lane was a fighter and she wasn't going anywhere. Not on his watch. He sighed sadly and looked up when he heard the room's door opening quietly.

"Hey…"

"Hey Chloe", he said sitting back in the chair looking back at Lois sleeping form.

"How's she doing", Chloe asked.

He took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her what the doctor had told him earlier.

"She has a severe case of hypothermia", he started, "Her body temperature dropped one and a half degrees in the last week that she was gone. He says she wouldn't have been able to survive much longer, and that I found her just in time."

"Does he know when she'll wake up?"

"If she wakes up", he says, "It could be today, tomorrow or never… Right now it's up to her he says…"

"Clark", Chloe said sadly, "Lois is waking up. She's got too much to lose…"

He nodded.

"I know", he said.

"Is there anything I can do", she asked.

"Actually", he said, "Mom wants to be here… but I didn't want to leave her alone… can you stay with her so I can run and get my mom…"

"Sure", she nodded.

He nodded standing up, walking toward the door. He turned back around, "Call me if anything changes…"

"I will", she nodded.

Clark nodded and walked back toward Lois. He leaned over her body and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Come back to me", he whispered, then turned and super sped away.

~*~

Chloe was laying her head next to Lois on her bedside, sleeping when a soft noise awoke her. Thinking it was Clark she rubbed her eyes not turning around, "Hey, that was fast…"

"Chloe Sullivan."

She turned around at the unfamiliar voice.

"Who are you?"

The young blond woman walked toward her and smiled.

"You may not remember me", she said, "But we met some time ago… I'm Imra. And I am from the 31st Century."

Chloe leaned her head to the side in confusion.

"The future", she asked and suddenly images rushed back at her of two young men and this woman helping her, "You're… you're the Legion…"

Imra nodded softly.

"I am one part of the Legion", she said, "I came alone."

"Why are you here?"

"Our future is changed", she said softly, "Lois Lane's destiny was changed by unfortunate circumstances… I'm here to help her."

"Help her how", Chloe asked.

"I'm going to bring her back", Imra said slowly attempting to walk toward the hospital bed.

Chloe sidestepped her quickly.

"Maybe we should wait for Clark…"

"Kal-El can never know I was here", she said.

"Why", Chloe asked.

"He understands how time is very fragile, and he'd only feel guilt and fear of what is to come if he learns that I am here."

"Who sent you?"

"You did."

"I don't understand."

"In the future", Imra said slowly, "The future that is now, not the one I come from; you leave a manuscript for me. You beg me to come on this date, at this specific time to save Lois Lane. I am here because you sent me."

"Why would you listen to me", Chloe asked.

Imra smiled.

"Chloe, your destiny is far greater than you can imagine", she smiled, "We all listen to what you say…"

"I'm alive in the 31st Century?"

Imra lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Sadly, no", Imra said softly, "But your memory lives on… in our history books, in your manuscripts, in your decendants…"

Chloe smiled softly. She turned to her cousin lying still on the bed and looked at the steady, but faint monitor attached to her. She turned back to Imra.

"You really can help her", she asked.

"You know I can", Imra said softly.

Chloe nodded and stepped aside.

"You must trust me, Chloe", Imra said.

"I do", she nodded stepping back.

Imra bent over and hovered two fingers above Lois forehead. She closed her eyes focusing on the mind of Lois Lane.

"Lois", she said softly, "Lois…. If you can hear me… follow my voice…."

Chloe watched from the other side of the room with her arms folded in front of her.

"Lois, my name is Imra… I am a friend of yours and of Kal-El… I need you to follow my voice… You must return Lois… Kal-El needs you…"

Chloe bit the inside of her cheek.

"Lois", Imra tried again, "If you can hear me, I need you to follow-"

Lois' eyes snapped open. The monitor picked up her heartbeat a little stronger. Her blood pressure started to rise to that of a normal stature. She looked around and saw a woman she didn't recognize and then her cousin. She reached out her hand slowly and Chloe took it.

"Lois", Chloe sobbed smiling hugging her cousin tightly.

Imra stood back and watched the two women's reunion. She turned to leave when Chloe called out to her.

"Imra", Chloe said walking over to her, "Thank you."

She pulled the alien in for a tight hug and Imra wrapped her arms around her in return. She smiled when she realized that here she was with her world's two most important women. One would be the wife of the world's greatest hero and the other a hero's Watchtower.

~*~

Clark walked quickly down the halls of the Smallville Medical Center. He'd received a call from Chloe moments ago, that Lois was finally awake. He didn't care how it happened. All he wanted was to see her and hold her. He bounded straight through the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw her sitting on the bed with her cousin. She was smiling and talking, and didn't look like anything had been wrong with her only hours ago.

Both women looked up at him and Lois smiled brightly. Chloe looked from her cousin to her best friend and smiled standing up from the bed.

"I'll go keep Martha company", she said walking toward the door, "And give you guys some privacy."

She closed the door softly behind her. Clark slowly walked toward Lois and the bed and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Clark", she said struggling to breathe, "Can't… breathe… too… tight…"

"Sorry", he whispered letting go and running his hand through her hair and down her cheek, "I thought I'd lost you…"

She touched her forehead to his.

"You'll never lose me, Smallville."

He smiled and cupped her face in his hands pulling her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips met in a sigh and both smiled into it. Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making him sit on the bed facing her.

They pulled away.

"Does this mean", she asked.

Clark smiled.

"Lois Lane", he smirked shaking his head, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She made a pensive face.

"I have to think about it", she whispered.

He leaned into her.

"Oh really?"

She shrugged, "I've thought about it… c'mere…"

She pulled him in for deeper kiss holding his face in her hands and occasionally playing with the little hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I love you", he breathed into the kiss.

"I love you too, Smallville…"

~*~

_February 8, 3012_

Imra smiled at her familiar surroundings.

"How'd it go?"

She jumped and turned to find Garth leaning against a post smirking at her. She shook her head and walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lois Lane is safe", she smiled, "All's right with the world…"

He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good thing you're back", he said, "Graym and Garridan missed you… I think they somehow know when you time jump…"

"I'm their mom, of course they know", she smiled.

"Yeah, well, I think it's the telepathy thing… and the fact that they're twins doesn't make it easier, sweetheart", Garth smirked, "Maybe they just pick up on how much I miss you…"

"I missed you too Garth", she smiled leaning in to kiss him sweetly, "Now, where are my sons… It's feeding time…"

Garth smiled letting her lead him toward the twin's bedroom.

THE END.


End file.
